


War games

by Ischa



Series: War [2]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman (Movies - Nolan), Dark Knight Rises (2012)
Genre: Canon Related, Canon-Typical Violence, Case Fic, Circus, Disturbing Themes, Families of Choice, Gen, M/M, Sexual Content, Summer Romance, Unrequited Love, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Vigilantism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-16
Updated: 2013-07-13
Packaged: 2017-12-15 04:05:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 22,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/845109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ischa/pseuds/Ischa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Jason finally gets a suit of his own and Tim falls in love.<br/>Set roughly two years after the events of <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/798130/chapters/1503238">'Put on your war-paint'</a>. </p><p>
  <i>“Get in the car,” John says. </i>
  <br/>
  <i>“Happy hunting,” Tim says softly and Jason grins at him.</i>
  <br/>
  <i>“You want to be my Bruce now?” he asks.</i>
  <br/>
  <i>“Jason! In the car!” John yells and Jason dashes off without Tim’s reply.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sequel to ['Put on your war-paint'](http://archiveofourown.org/works/798130/chapters/1503238). Can probably be read on its own, but will make more sense if you read 'Put on your war-paint' first.  
> Beta and title: Icalynn <3.  
> Work in progress, obviously, pairings and warnings will be added when/if needed.

**~One~**  
Jason can feel Drake's gaze on him as he puts on the suit. It’s mostly black with splashes of dark red. It resembles Nightwing’s more than Shadows since it doesn’t have a hood. Jason wanted a hood, but when he had fought with one he always had to push it back. So Barsad said it doesn’t make any sense having a hood that can be grabbed by someone when out there.  
Jason knows that Barsad has reservations about him fighting crime at night – as does Wayne for that matter, but Jason thinks they have different reasons. Still: both of them agreeing on something must be pretty much a first. Jason feels so fucking special. 

He grins at Tim when he’s finally done. He has been in the suit before, of course for measurements and stuff, but this is the night. 

“So?” He asks, one eyebrow raised. 

“Can I…” Tim hesitates and clenches his hand on his thigh. 

Jason sighs, stepping closer to him, so their legs touch and Drake has to crane his neck to look up at him. “You can touch it,” he says in a low voice just to mess with Tim. He’s always so fucking awed by everything vigilante. Jason thinks Tim will be one badass motherfucker out there one day. He just has to grow a bit. Not that Jason is going to tell the kid that. Tim’s only thirteen, after all, and his parents do want him home every night, because he has school in the morning. 

Tim reaches out carefully and then runs his fingers gently over the Kevlar. Jason doesn’t feel anything. Tim’s intake of breath is shaky as he pulls his hand away again.  
“Feels warm,” he says. 

“I didn’t feel a thing,” Jason replies, shrugging and stepping away. Tim’s hand clenches again on his thigh. What a little freak, Jason thinks. 

“Done playing around?” John asks from the shadows. 

Jason spins around and grins at him. “Ready when you are.” 

“Get in the car,” John says. 

Jason nods, he would have liked to have taken the bike with Barsad, but that is hardly practical. They’re going to meet up with Barsad at R-17 in an hour anyway. 

“Happy hunting,” Tim says softly and Jason grins at him. 

“You want to be my Bruce now?” he asks. 

“Jason! In the car!” John yells and Jason dashes off without Tim’s reply.  
   
~+~  
Jason is a bit nervous about meeting Gordon. Everyone has heard about Gordon, and Jason’s read all the freaking files or let Tim lecture him on the important things. Tim likes research and making reports and shit, so why should Jason waste his time with it?  
And he is a vigilante in training now. He probably will have to talk to Gordon at some point in his line of work. Mostly it’s John who talks to Gordon, but that is only because Gordon likes Nightwing. Or John. Tim and Jason have their suspicions about what Gordon knows and doesn’t know. 

“You have a new partner now?” Gordon asks as they land smoothly on the rooftop. The Batsignal is still the Batsignal. And it’s really fucking big, Jason thinks, glancing over at it. 

“Vigilante in training,” John answers easily. 

Gordon takes a drag of his smoke. Jason’s fingers itch for one too. “Does he have a name?” John looks at Jason then. They had not discussed this, but Jason has given it some thought. 

“Red Hood,” Jason says. It makes sense and it’s a nod to his teacher. 

John smiles, because he’s just sharp like that. “Red Hood,” he repeats. 

“I’ll make sure the media gets it right,” Gordon replies. “Now that the fun part is over, back to business,” and he hands John a file.  
   
~+~  
Jason studies it on the way to their rendezvous-point with Shadow. It’s not as ugly as some of the things Batman has dealt with in the past, but for very good reasons, it always makes Jason very angry when children are involved. Or women.  
The only thing he really wants to do is to beat up some abusive pimps tonight. He doesn’t know if he’ll be allowed – not on John’s watch, but maybe he’ll spend the rest of his patrol with Shadow.  
He closes the folder and throws it in the back. 

“Ideas?” John asks. 

Jason shakes his head. “Mailed it already to Bruce and Tim.” 

“You really need to start using their codenames, Red Hood,” John answers. 

Jason nods. He really needs too, but thing is Tim doesn’t even have a codename yet and well.  
Maybe Jason should give him one. He taps the comm-link. 

“Red Hood to Robin,” he says. 

John gives him a look and taps his comm too, so he can listen in. Jason grins.  

“Uhmm. Robin here?” Tim asks tentatively. 

“How is the cross-referencing coming along?” Jason asks. 

“Good, I think I have something, but need more time and ask Br-Batman about his old cases to make sure.” 

“Keep us posted, Robin.” 

“Okay,” another short pause like he’s thinking, “Robin out.” And the comm goes dead. 

“You really need to stop messing with Tim,” John says. 

“Suck all the fun out of my life, why don’t you?” Jason replies. 

John smiles.  
   
~+~  
Shadow is waiting in plain sight. He looks scary as hell in his suit and hood, and he’s deadly poetry in motion when he’s fighting. Jason wants to be just like him when he grows up. He keeps that thought to himself, but he’s pretty sure Barsad knows at least part of that desire. 

“New case from Gorodn. I want to check it out,” Nightwing says. 

“I’ll take Red Hood on patrol then.” 

“Seems quite enough, tonight,” Nightwing replies as he steps closer to Shadow. 

Shadow nods, “Yes, but there is always someone who will try something.”  
Jason’s fingers itch for a fight. 

“Red Hood needs some more grapple training too,” Nightwing says. 

“We can work on that tonight as well,” Shadow replies. “Come on then, Red Hood. Let’s find some bad guys and spoil their night.” 

Jason grins and follows as Shadow jumps from the rooftop. It’s always a bit terrifying to do it, but the freedom before the grapple catches can’t be described in words. He’s tried once and failed.  
   
~+~  
They find a mugging in progress only twenty minutes in. And then there’s an attempted stabbing which leaves the shitheads in zip ties with broken noises and a few other bones. Shadow doesn’t wait for the cops or the ambulance to show up, but he does check on the victim. 

“So, if the victim wasn’t alright, we would’ve stayed?” Jason asks on the rooftop again. He’s devouring a granola bar looking out over the city. His city. Part of the city belongs to him now too. And one day it will be all his – and maybe Drake’s. 

“Of course. We aren’t here only to punish the wicked,” Shadow answers. There is a smile in his voice. “We are here to help people.” 

Jason nods. “But staying with the victim could prevent us from helping someone else,” Jason muses. 

“And that’s why it’s good none of us have to do it alone,” Shadow replies. 

Jason has his own theories on that, as has Drake for that matter. For a thirteen year old Tim is really freaking insightful. 

Barsad, Jason has learned, is a people person anyway. He likes to work in a team. Jason is formulating an answer in his head when his comm buzzes. 

“Robin to Red Hood and Shadow,” Tim says. 

Shadow gives Jason a look. Jason shrugs, grinning.“Listening.”  

“The fire department needs assistance. Sending coordinates. Take the Bat,” he says. 

“On our way,” Barsad replies. “Shadow out.” 

“Didn’t know we’re saving kittens now too,” Jason says, following Barsad to the bike. 

Shadow throws him a helmet and Jason climbs behind him. “We’re not, but the Bat is very effective in fighting all kinds of things, even nearly out of control fires. We do what needs to be done. We go where the people of Gotham need us.” He starts the engine and Jason holds on a bit faster.  
   
~+~  
When they finally make it back to the cave Jason is so fucking exhausted he just wants to fall into a bed and sleep. Tim is long gone and the only one waiting for them is Wayne. Jason begins to strip as soon as he’s out of the Bat. It has been an okay night. Fucking glorious until the fire. He wants to punch something hard. 

“Jason-” Barsad starts. 

“I need a shower,” Jason cuts in. He doesn’t want to talk about it. He knows that there are far less dead than there could have been, but it still stings that they couldn’t save everyone. That they had not been fast enough. That _he_ hasn’t been fast enough. 

“Bad night?” Bruce says, because of course he knows. Jason doesn’t even look in his direction. He throws the suit in the hamper and makes for the shower. He needs to get rid of the smell.  

And tomorrow he will find out if the fire had been an accident or arson. And if it had been the latter, he will bring whoever did it to justice and break a few bones in the process.  
   
~+~  
He steps under the spray and lets the water wash everything away. 

“Welcome to the great fucking life,” he mutters under his breath just before he hears footsteps. He spins around so fast he nearly slips and splits his head open. It’s only John. “Fuck! Don’t sneak up on me! Especially not in the fucking shower!” 

“Habit,” John says, “Sorry. I didn’t mean to scare you.”

“I’m not scared,” Jason replies hotly, but his heart is still beating a bit too fast. It makes him uneasy to be naked with another man in the same room. He knows that John wouldn’t do anything, wouldn’t event touch him outside of training without making it clear what he’s going to do and why. 

“I know. I didn’t know it was you,” John says gently, stepping under the spray a bit to the left of where Jason is standing. “Bad night, hmmm?” he asks. 

“As if you don’t know,” Jason answers, relaxing back into the spray. Closing his eyes and just breathing the smell of clean water in. 

“We can’t save everyone. I would have liked for you to learn that lesson as late as possible, but…” he trails off. 

“Yeah,” Jason replies. 

“You still saved a lot of people today, Jason.” 

“It was mostly Barsad,” Jason says. 

“Don’t sell yourself short,” John replies. Jason can hear him take a step in his direction and then stop. 

“You totally want to hug me or ruffle my hair or something, right?” He asks grinning. 

“Yeah…” John says, sheepishly. 

“I feel touched, really, but uhm…no.” 

“Okay,” John says. “Fair enough.” And after a pause. “You did a great job out there.” 

“Thanks.”  
   
~+~  
“You know, John is right. You did great tonight,” Barsad says as they’re making their way up to their apartment. It’s still in the shady part of town, but it’s bigger than Barsad’s last. So Jason doesn’t have to sleep on the couch anymore. He has his own room now. 

“You didn’t even want me out there,” Jason replies, flopping down on the couch. 

“Because I’m worried about you.” 

“I can take care of myself. You’ve seen to that. Hell, freaking Batman has seen to that,” Jason says. 

“I know you can, but a parent always worries no matter what,” Barsad states matter of fact. 

They’ve never discussed this before, and Jason hadn't thought they would. But of course Barsad is his father. He has raised Jason, feed him, bought him clothes. Hell, he still does all that and more. He’s killed for Jason. Jason doesn’t think there is anything on earth that Barsad wouldn’t do for him. That kind of love would be really fucking scary, but the matter of fact way Barsad deals with it, makes it all seem okay. Normal even.  
Jason nods. 

“Did you think about school?” Barsad asks. 

It’s nearly four in the freaking morning, Jason thinks. “Yeah.” 

“Did you make a decision?” 

“Not yet,” Jason replies. He has been home-schooled by Barsad and John for the last two years, but he guesses he could go to a normal school. Meet people his age and stuff. It doesn’t even have to be one of the fancy schools, but Wayne says his scores are high enough to get him in. 

“Make a decision soon. We don’t have much time left,” Barsad replies. 

“Okay.” 

“It would be good for you to hang out with people your age,” Barsad says gently. 

“I hang out with Drake,” Jason replies grinning. 

Barsad shakes his head. “Brush your teeth and go to bed. It’s late. It wasn’t planned like this.” 

“Life hardly ever is,” Jason says, getting up. He is really fucking tired and wishes he had brushed his teeth at the manor. Next time. Jason learns from his mistakes.  


	2. Chapter 2

**~two~**  
Tim has feelings for Jason. Feelings that aren’t in any way… He takes a breath to calm himself down. 

“You okay?” John asks. 

Tim nods, but then shakes his head and then nods again. “I don’t know?” He answers. 

“Pretty obvious, kid,” John says, tapping the spot on the couch beside him. 

Tim goes over to sit. He can’t relax. He feels trapped in his skin. John waits him out, because John is just good like that. And Tim needs to sort things out in his head. It had sneaked up on him, the whole having feelings for Jason thing. He should have seen it sooner. “I have feelings,” he says and then softer still, staring at the carpet. “For Jason.”   
He feels John nod and then John’s arm is around his shoulders and he goes rigid, before he remembers that it’s okay to lean into John.  

“Yeah, I know,” John replies. 

Tim’s head snaps to his face. “You know? That means that Bruce knows and Mr Barsad and-”

“He doesn’t,” John interrupts. 

Tim exhales shakily. “Oh…” he doesn’t know if that’s a good thing or not. The fact that Jason is oblivious to Tim’s feelings. 

“Tim,” John says gently. 

“Yes?“ 

“I don’t think Jason will ever consider having those kind of feelings for someone of his own gender.” 

Can you even consider these things? Don’t you just _feel_? Tim wonders. “He likes girls then?” Tim asks instead of all the other stuff that is going through his head. He hasn’t done a background check on that. Maybe he doesn’t want to know, but it’s the common thing. Boys like girls. 

“Yes,” John answers, but there is something in his voice, a sadness, that tells Tim that there is more to this. That he maybe should dig a little deeper. That is what he is good at: uncovering secrets. But Jason will be furious if Tim should start digging into his past. Tim bites his lip. He could probably hack the Batman password on the personal files. But he really shouldn’t. “You’re thinking about hacking into his medical and personal records, aren’t you?” John asks. There is no judgement in his voice. They all balance on such a small edge in all things. 

“Yes,” Tim admits. 

“Want my advice?” John asks. 

“Yes.” 

“Don’t,” John states simply. 

Tim has come to pretty much the same conclusion.   
   
~+~  
It’s hard watching Jason get dressed and undressed in the cave. It’s hard hearing him over the comm-link, running, his breathing fast and heavy, but Tim puts all of that aside, because when he’s monitoring he has to be on his best game. No excuses. If he’s not, someone could get hurt. 

“Red Hood to Robin!” Jason yells. He’s running, Tim can see it on the screen. 

“I’m listening,” Tim replies. 

“I know you freak,” Jason says, but Tim can hear the smile in his voice. “Following the subject. Little punk thinks he can get away, but he’s also fast and I am fucking running,” he laughs again. 

“What do you want me to do?” 

“Some cops close by?” Jason asks. 

Tim checks with the Police’s system. This is so illegal, he thinks and smiles. “Yes, two blocks away.” 

“Good, I’m getting tired of this shit and he still has the money he just stole…unfuckingbelievable. Kids these days. Let them know the little punk is on his way to them. Red Hood out!”   
Tim does as he’s told. 

“Did you eat something?” Bruce asks gently so he doesn’t startle Tim. Tim had heard him already, but he’s not going to tell. 

“Yeah, I had one of the granola bars. They taste chalky, Mr Wayne,” Tim replies. In his head he calls Bruce by his first name, when Bruce isn't in the room he calls him by his first name, but it’s still harder to do that with him looming over Tim. 

Bruce smiles. “Bruce. I think you should be familiar with it by now, after all it’s been years Tim.”

“Only two,” Tim says. 

“They do taste chalky,” Bruce replies. “Jason is forever complaining about the taste.” 

“That is because he’s used to Mr Barsad’s cooking, Bruce,” Tim says. “And they’re chalky.” He adds with a grin. 

Bruce smiles. “I ordered in. Thai.” 

“Thank you,” Tim says. It still amazes him that people here pay attention, that they care enough to know his favourite food and colour and movies. 

“You should go up and wait for the delivery man. I can take over the communications.” 

Tim bites his lip, but then nods anyway. It will be good to be away from Jason’s voice for a while and he is hungry.   
He wonders how Bruce dealt with his attraction to John, but he doesn’t ask.   
   
~+~  
Tim hates it that he can’t stay over at the manor more often. He likes most of the kids living at the orphanage and he likes to train and fall asleep on John’s couch. He likes it maybe a bit too much when Jason is too sleepy to care who he’s leaning against. 

When he comes home his parents aren’t there. The housekeeper is and she has that look on her face that tells Tim everything he needs to know. His parents are gone again already. 

“Mrs Filch,” Tim says. 

“Timothy, are you hungry?”

“I ate at the manor,” he replies taking off his shoes. At the beginning he had always wanted to say ‘at the Wayne Manor’ but it isn’t the Wayne Manor anymore. No matter that a Wayne still lives there.  

“Of course,” she says. She hasn’t even cooked, because she knew that he would eat there.

“I’ll be in my room. I’m really tired,” Tim replies already starting in that direction. 

“Of course,” Mrs Filch repeats. Tim thinks she's secretly glad he has some friends, even if he never brings them over.   
   
~+~  
Tim wonders if he will be allowed to have a suit of his own when he’s old enough. Maybe in two years when he’s sixteen like Jason is now. He will jump from his first rooftop and he and Jason will be equals.   
Tim stares at his reflection in the window. And wonders, and thinks, about Jason. About that thing that John isn’t telling him about Jason. Tim knows that liking men isn’t something that is common after all. Even if his childhood heroes are in a relationship. There are far more straight people. It wouldn’t be at all unusual for Jason to like girls. It’s the normal thing.   
It would be the old story: boy falls in love with boy, boy likes girls.   
Tim sighs.   
Hopeless fucking case.   
But sometimes Tim thinks that Jason has issues with men, in general, and with a particular sort especially. And he wonders again.   
   
~+~  
“You are really fast,” John says and he’s smiling, so Tim smiles back at him. He is really fast. He can outrun them all by now. 

“He likes running,” Jason scoffs, breathing heavily. He flops down onto the grass and Tim looks away from his body, as Jason wipes his face with the hem of his shirt. 

“You like wrestling,” John counters. 

“And blowing shit up,” Jason says, but only loud enough so no one else can hear. Tim knows Jason has started on explosive training a few weeks ago and he had been allowed to detonate a few small bombs under supervision. Tim is a bit jealous. He thinks he would like to blow up something too. It sounds cool and he knows most of the explosives and bombs in theory anyway, probably even better than Jason. Because Jason sometimes only skims over the files. 

“Try to look less excited about it when Bruce is showing you more stuff, okay?” John advises. 

Jason grins, but nods. “Sure thing.” 

“I want to sit in on the lessons,” Tim says quietly. 

John gives him a quick look. “I'll talk to Bruce.” 

“Thank you,” Tim replies.


	3. Chapter 3

**~three~**  
“So,” Jason says over pancakes that morning. “Are John and Bruce fighting?” 

Barsad gives him a look, like he wants to say it’s none of their fucking business, but Jason begs to differ. They are working with Batman and Nightwing and their close relationship – and Jason isn’t too thrilled about it, it makes him uneasy, the thought of two men together, but at least there aren’t any public shows of affection – affects them all. And Bruce is being a real pain again. 

“They are always butting heads,” Barsad answers.

True enough, but Jason can feel a shift. Something is different this time. He spears a piece of his pancake and then looks at Barsad again. “Are they fighting over me?” 

Barsad puts the paper down he has been reading. “What makes you think that?” 

“It’s a gut-feeling.” 

“Facts, Jason.” 

“You sound like Bruce. Facts this, facts that. You know you seemed to have more fun before he took over the cave,” Jason observes. 

Barsad closes his eyes briefly. “I had more fun before he took over the cave, but he makes our work more efficient.”

Jason nods. He knows that. Drake is all Bruce has done this, Bruce has improved that. It’s really fucking annoying.   
“If it’s only work you could do anything and get paid for it too. But you liked it before. John too. He used to tell me stories about you two racing each other and playing some kind of tag on the rooftops. When is the last time you did that? Why haven’t you done it with me?”  

Barsad smiles. “No idea. We should do that. No racing for you just yet. You aren’t that great on the bike, but you are good with the grapple.”

“We should ask John to join us. He needs a bit of joy in his life now. Especially because he’s fighting with Bruce. I remember you were grumpy, for you, when you were fighting with John.” 

“No one likes fighting with their friends, Jason.” 

“And John was pretty much the only friend you had back then.” 

“I had you, too,” Barsad replies gently. 

“Yeah…” Jason says. 

“Eat your breakfast. I slaved the whole morning in the kitchen for this.” 

Jason rolls his eyes, but digs in.   
   
~+~  
Jason hates Gotham weather. Hates it. It’s pouring so hard he can hardly see five meters ahead and he doesn’t have a hood. He pushes his hair away from his face and bites back another curse. 

“No tag tonight, hmm?” He asks. It would be dangerous to play around, everything is slippery from the rain. 

“No, no tag tonight. No racing either,” Shadow answers. 

“I guess a lot of running will be in my near future,” he sighs. 

Robin laughs in his ear. Jason would never admit it, but he likes the nights Robin has monitoring duty so much better. Tim might be a freak, but at least he laughs sometimes and gets all of Jason’s jokes. Bruce, it seems, never finds anything funny, it’s always business with him. How John can even stand to be with him is beyond Jason. And Jason is sure Tim has had a word with Bruce about the horrible chalky granola bars, because the new kind is actually tasty. 

“Be glad that you aren’t here right now, Robin,” Jason says. 

There is a bit of static and long stretch of silence before Robin speaks. “Rain never killed anyone.” 

“Tell that to the wicked witch of the West,” Jason replies. 

“That was a bucket of water,” Robin counters. 

“Freak,” Jason says fondly. 

Another short silence and then Robin is all business again. “Police called, they could use some help.” 

It’s still kind of strange that they are working with the police. Not only with Gordon, but with the police. Departments have their number. Well one number that can’t be tracked down, that Robin monitors all the time anyway. Jason knows Bruce isn’t so fond of that, but John had established the line to the police way before Bruce had come back to grab whatever he could. 

“I’m with Shadow, give us the coordinates.” 

Tim does, without telling him that he knows Jason’s with Shadow, because he can track them all down. Suddenly Jason wonders if Bruce is wearing a tracker too. Maybe that fancy watch of his is bugged. He will ask one day. Probably.   
Shadow throws him the helmet and Jason puts it on, following Shadow to where they left the bike.   
“I think I should get my own vehicle,” Jason says. 

“Nightwing and I were talking about it, actually,” Shadow replies. 

“What did you decide while you were drinking tea and nibbling at biscuits in the lush gardens,” Jason asks. 

Shadow laughs. Jason loves to make Barsad laugh. “You should get your own bike,” he answers. 

“Really?” Jason knows that Barsad wouldn’t lie to him. Barsad doesn’t lie to him as a rule. Sometimes he keeps things to himself, but he never lies when Jason outright asks him. It’s still a bit hard to believe that he’s finally getting his own ride. He’s only been a real vigilante (in training) for five months now. But he must be doing something right. And good boys, it seems, are rewarded. 

“Yes, really. It won’t be as fast as this one, or Nightwing’s-”

“Because you don’t trust I can handle it?” 

“Oh you can handle it, I am sure, but I don’t trust that you won’t be tempted to take it to the maximum,” Barsad replies. 

Jason grins against his back. He doesn’t trust himself not to do it either. Barsad knows him too well. “I’d be tempted as hell.” 

“That’s why,” Barsad says. 

It’s sweet how Barsad still worries, but he will always worry, Jason knows. After all that’s what parents do, even parents who are vigilantes. And let their kids beat up criminals at night. He presses a bit closer to Barsad’s back, pretending it’s to keep away the rain from his face. Barsad doesn’t comment on it.   
   
~+~   
When they arrive at the scene, it seems that all hell has broken loose. Jason feels like he should have known from the coordinates that they were heading towards Arkham. He’s sure Tim would’ve known that. 

“Red Hood, round them up with the police. I’m going to talk to Gordon. Use the knock-out gas. No risks.” 

Jason nods and starts running. “Fucking Arkham, Robin? A little warning next time?” 

“I did send you the coordinates,” Robin says. Jason can hear him clicking furiously away at the keyboard. 

“Yeah, yeah. Give me a map to work with,” Jason replies, still running. The rain is a real pain in the ass. The ground is muddy and it hinders him more than he likes to admit. 

“A moment,” Robin says a bit breathlessly. 

Little freak, Jason thinks again, lives viciously through other people. Not that Jason can blame him. “Sure I have all the fucking time in the world.” 

“Language,” Bruce cuts in. 

“You’re not my father,” Jason replies, still running. “My _fucking_ map?” He imagines Robin wincing. Jason has no idea why he has always butt heads with Bruce, but it seems to have escalated a bit lately. 

“Sending now,” Robin says. 

“Thank you, sweetheart,” he says. “Hood out!” He keeps the comm-link open, because he isn’t stupid and this is Arkham. Better and new Arkham, but still Arkham. With lots and lots of really crazy people.   
   
~+~  
The part he helps clear isn’t for the really dangerous patients, but looking at them depresses the hell out of Jason. Rounding them up and using the knock-out gas becomes routine after the first two hours. Way too fast, Jason thinks, when he stops for a second to breathe and think.   
Major fucking breakout in Arkham. What the fuck? 

“Robin to Red Hood,” Tim says in his ear. 

“Red Hood, listening. What’s up?” He itches for a smoke. 

“Are you okay?”

“Sure, are you worried because I’m surrounded by crazy people? Sweet of you.” 

“I didn’t hear from you in over an hour, Hood. That’s why I’m worried.” 

Jason imagines that even with Batman there and helping coordinating this thing is a nightmare. Robin’s been training for this of course, like all of them, but no one really thought a break-out of these proportions would even be possible. Except maybe Bruce.    
“I’m nearly done with my crazies. How are Shadow and Nightwing doing?” 

“They’re doing okay,” Robin says and then a bit quitter. “No one has found the Joker yet. Batman is having a fit…you know for Batman.” 

Jason wants to grin, but fuck. The Joker. Jason’s read the file on that one and knows all about Rachel and Harvey Dent too. Of course Batman would be tempted to suit up and hunt him down himself. Instead he’s cooped up in the cave with Robin. 

“Robin!” Bruce says sharply. 

“Take care! Robin out!” And the line goes silent again. 

Jason just can’t help the smile that curves his lips. He pulls up Shadows position and starts running in that direction. He’s sure the cops can handle the rest of the already knocked out patients here. He wants to be there when Shadow and Nightwing capture the Joker. He needs to be there.   
   
~+~  
Jason is out of breath when he finds Gordon, finally, in the middle of the whole mess. The media and TV people are being held at bay, but Jason has no idea for how long. 

“Commissioner!” He says. 

Gordon looks in his direction. And then crosses over. “Red Hood.” He nods. 

“Do they have him yet?” 

“No. We can’t even find him-”

“You think he’s gone,” Jason realises. 

“So is Doctor Crane,” John grates out as he approaches them. Jason looks at him. He’s a mess. His suit is dirty and his face is muddy and the spark in his eyes, well…it’s barely there. There is something hard in his voice as he says Crane’s name. Jason needs to talk with Drake as soon as he can manage. He’s sure Drake knows what the deal is with John and Crane. 

“Do we have the rest of the inmates safely locked up?” Shadow asks. It nearly gives Jason a freaking heart-attack. He had not heard him at all. The way Gordon looks, he has the same problem. Still, Jason should be better. He has been trained, is trained by the fucking Batman, and the last remaining member of the League of Shadows. He should be better at this. He’s been a bit sloppy lately he realises. No wonder Bruce is pissed off and frustrated with him. And Jason’s sure John takes his side and that makes him the reason why they are fighting. 

“We think so. The staff is still going over the lists,” Gordon answers.

“I wonder, was the break-out to get out Joker or Crane?” Jason asks. 

“That is a very good question,” Gordon replies. 

“We’ll be in touch, Commissioner,” John says. 

Gordon nods. “Thanks for stopping by.” 

“Any time,” John replies.

Shadow grabs Jason’s elbow gently and he follows them to the bikes. The media decides in that moment that they aren’t going to wait any longer. Poor Gordon, Jason thinks, clinging to Barsad.


	4. Chapter 4

**~four~**  
Tim really has a lot of mixed feelings about this. He is excited because it shows Jason knows he’s good at research and Jason wants his help (yay). But on the other hand: this is dangerous, because Tim has no illusions why Jason is suddenly interested in all things Joker and Crane related. And to make matters worse, they aren’t doing it at the cave. Jason is running his fingers over Tim’s books and Tim tries not to stare, tries to concentrate on the files on his computer. He knows he shouldn’t even have them at home. If Bruce finds out there will be hell to pay. And Bruce will find out. Tim is sure. 

“Your housekeeper cleans your room? Or are you just that kind of clean-freak?” Jason asks after he’s inspected Tim’s whole room. 

“She doesn’t come in here,” Tim answers. He feels a bit out of his element. Here he is Tim and can’t be Robin. And Jason is just Jason here too, in his street clothes and with his charming smile. And he’s just inspected Tim’s room. Tim wonders what he found out about Tim by doing that. Tim’s never been over at Jason’s. Their common ground is, and always has been, the cave. And the manor. 

“You’re a clean-freak then. Not very surprising.” 

“Are you messy then? Does Mr Barsad let you be messy? He doesn’t seem the kind.” 

“He’s like every dad I guess, forever on my case to clean at least the floor so he doesn’t step on something,” Jason shrugs. 

Tim nods. He imagines that dads do that. His is too busy not being here to lecture Tim on cleaning his room – and well, he wouldn’t have to anyway. Tim likes his room clean. “Here are the files on John and Crane…” Tim says softly. He’s read them only once, and he knows there is a far more detailed report that is sealed. But this one should be enough. 

“You’ve already read it, didn’t you?” Jason asks, flopping down next to Tim on the bed, so it bounces a bit. Tim keeps the laptop steady. 

“Yeah, I did. But I think you should do it anyway.”  
Jason sits up and Tim hands him the laptop. He gets up. He can’t be that close to Jason. On his bed. 

“Get me something to drink? And maybe a sandwich?” Jason asks. 

“Sure, be right back,” Tim replies and goes down to the kitchen.   
   
~+~  
Mrs Filch looks at him fondly. Tim realizes that he hasn’t brought friends home since kindergarten. 

“We would like something to drink and maybe a couple of sandwiches,” he says. 

“Sure, Timothy. What does your friend like?” 

Baklava, Tim thinks. He shrugs. “I know he doesn’t like tuna.” 

“Well, we can work with that,” she replies. “I’ll just make your favourite twice.” 

“Thank you Mrs Filch.” 

“You are welcome. You want to wait here or dash right up?” 

“I’ll wait,” Tim answers. Jason is still reading anyway. Tim can wait here and give Jason some space, and figure out a plan on how to deal with Jason being here. 

“You like that boy, don’t you?” 

“What? I mean, yeah. We’re friends.” 

“He doesn’t go to your school,” Mrs Filch says. She knows people, Tim thinks. 

“No, I met him at the orphanage.” 

“Oh…” Mrs Filch says. 

Tim doesn’t correct her. She can think that Jason is an orphan living there. Jason is an orphan after all. Tim’s read the file on Jason’s mom. It’s public cave knowledge. There are other files about Jason that are sealed. Tim’s fingers itch every time he comes across them. But he hasn’t crossed that line yet. He wants Jason’s trust. He wants Jason to tell him for himself. And this, Jason being here, might be a first step.   
Tim watches as she prepares their food in silence and then grabs the tray and goes up to his room.   
   
~+~  
As he enters Jason is lying on his bed, staring at the ceiling. Tim puts the tray don on the desk. 

“Done already?” Tim asks. 

“I read fast and I didn’t skim anything. Even if I was tempted to,” Jason admits. “Damn. Crane is a crazy motherfucker.” 

“Yeah,” Tim replies, sitting in the desk-chair. 

“John had been missing for four days and he didn’t break.” 

“Did you read the medical records too?” Tim asks. 

“I skimmed those,” Jason admits. “I don’t like to read about people’s injuries.” He rubs his arm a bit and when he feels Tim’s gaze on him he stops. “Habit.” He shrugs again. It looks awkward with him lying on the bed. 

“There is a sealed version of this record,” Tim says. 

“Thought this read a bit dry. Bet this is the Bruce approved economical version. No feelings.” 

“Would you want to read the one John wrote? The one with the feelings?” Tim asks. 

“No,” Jason answers. 

Tim thought so. “What now?” 

“No idea. Everyone is looking for Crane and Joker. I think Joker is the main priority, because he loves to blow shit up,” Jason replies. 

“Yeah. Crane only gets off on someone’s fear. His crimes are done on a smaller scale.” 

“Doesn’t make them less hateful,” Jason says, sitting up. He looks at Tim and then gets up and grabs a sandwich, leaning against the desk. Tim tries not to stare at the curve of his hip. “This is good. How’d you know I love cucumbers?” 

“I like them. It was a guess. You only shun the really dark red tomatoes and tuna.” 

“Observing everything. Do you ever stop cataloguing shit in that brain of yours?” Jason asks. 

“No,” Tim answers with a smile. He just can’t help it. 

“Freak,” Jason says, but he’s smiling. Freak, Tim had realized early on is an endearment. And Jason only uses it when he refers to Tim. So he doesn’t mind. 

“Why Robin?” Tim asks, taking the glass of juice so his hands have something to do. 

“It just came to me. Why? Don’t you like it?” 

“I do. But, Robin is John’s first name.”

“I know. I read some of the files,” Jason shrugs. “It’s also a cute bird.”

You think I’m cute, Tim wants to ask, but doesn’t. He would sound like a girl. A lovesick girl. He takes a sip of his juice while Jason is eating and thinking, probably. Tim can’t know the last for sure. Jason is sometimes elusive like that. He is sharper than people give him credit for, but he’s also a bit lazy sometimes, which Tim knows, frustrates the hell out of Bruce. And Jason is out to rile Bruce up lately.

“Why are you provoking Bruce?” Tim asks. 

“He rubs me the wrong way lately. I mean, since I got the suit, he’s been different.” 

Tim nods. Bruce has been different, harder, stricter and more demanding in training too. Bruce worries in his own way about Jason. “He’s worried.” 

“I know, but no clue why. I can handle myself out there.”   
Tim bites his lip, not sure if he should say something. If him saying something would make matters worse for them. He takes another sip of juice.   
“You’re stalling, Tim,” Jason says. 

Tim’s eyes snap to Jason’s face. Jason rarely calls him by his first name. “I-”

“You have theories and suspicions.” 

“Yeah…”

“Tell me.” 

“Don’t know if it’s a good idea,” Tim admits. 

“Ignorance is never bliss,” Jason quotes. 

Damn him, Tim thinks. “You are unnecessarily brutal.”  

“Is that what you think or what he thinks?” Jason asks. 

Tim isn’t sure. He and Bruce are a lot alike. “Both of us, I guess.” 

Jason nods, staring at the opposite wall. “I’m angry,” Jason says after a while. 

“I know.”

“The training helps focus that anger, but sometimes…” Jason trails off. “I don’t regret it.”

“I know,” Tim repeats. 

“Bruce wants me to regret it when I hurt that scum too much, but I can’t because I think they deserve it and that they brought it on themselves. No one makes them go out with the intention to mug or rape. It’s a decision they make on their own. I just remind them that it’s not a good idea to try this shit in my city. And make sure that they remember it for a long, long time.” 

Tim wonders if Jason would cross that line. If he has ever had the urge to kill someone. He doesn’t ask. He lives pretty much by Bruce’s set of rules, but Tim knows that Jason sees Barsad and John as his role-models. And even if John has never killed anyone, he doesn’t disagree with Barsad on that matter. Barsad thinks that sometimes it has to be done, because some people never learn. Like the man who killed Jason’s mother.   
Tim blinks. He has never pulled up the man’s file. It had not seemed necessary. He had been a bad guy or Barsad wouldn’t have killed him. Barsad is very controlled. He hasn’t killed anyone since then. Hasn’t even seemed to be tempted as far as Tim can tell these things. 

“Brooding again?” Jason asks into his thoughts. 

“I don’t brood. Only Bruce broods.” 

“You need more fun in your life, Timmy,” Jason replies, pushing him from the chair. Tim is too caught off guard to do much about it. He falls. 

“What?” 

“Let’s go and play outside,” Jason says, looming over him. “It’s just the day for it.” 

Tim gets up from the floor. Not very gracefully. “There’s a circus in town,” Tim says. 

“A circus, hmm?” 

“I like acrobats,” Tim shrugs. “We don’t have to go…” 

“We might as well. Would be a normal thing to do.” 

“Okay,” Tim answers. 

“Writing B a text now,” Jason says. “Grab your jacket.” 

Tim rolls his eyes. 

~+~  
Tim doesn’t actually like the old kind of circus. He doesn’t like the animals and he thinks it’s cruel to train them and put them in front of an audience. But what he really likes are the acrobats. There is something thrilling and graceful about them. And if he’s honest he likes how the young Richard Grayson looks. He is probably attracted to particular reckless boys. He’s seen Grayson and his parents perform a few years ago already. It had been one of the rare occasions his parents had taken him: they had gone as a family. And since then he’s made Grayson his little pet-project. There are way too many shaky videos of him performing the most amazing stunts on Tim’s hidden hard-drive. 

“Popcorn?” Jason asks, nudging him gently in the ribs. He holds the bag out to Tim. “Also, you’ve been staring and possibly drooling.” 

Tim blinks. “Thanks.” He takes a handful and makes himself look away from the poster. 

“You like acrobats in general or just that one in particular?” Jason teases. Tim sometimes forgets how sharp Jason _really_ is and that even if he seems uninterested he is watching. Bruce’s influence and training.

“I’ve seen him with my parents once when I was a kid. He’s amazing.” 

“You are a kid,” Jason replies and doesn’t point out that Tim didn’t answer the question.   

“I’m nearly fourteen, Jason. I am not a kid anymore. I-” 

“Just teasing. God, don’t mind me. Wanna go and see the show or not?” Jason asks, offering him the bag of popcorn again. Jason has a sweet tooth. 

“Yeah, let’s get cotton candy first.” 

“Now you’re speaking my language,” Jason replies.


	5. Chapter 5

**~five~**  
Tim is captivated by the acrobats. Jason finds it fucking amusing. He bets Tim is watching the tapes they have of Nightwing and Shadow too. Probably wishes he could do the same.   
Jason has to admit that the circus is fun. He has cotton candy and ice-cream. Barsad has given them the day off, so they don’t have to worry about dashing off to the cave any time soon. Since the break-out it has been suspiciously quiet.   
Still, it’s a great day. Normal. Jason decides he likes to just hang out. With Tim. Jason doesn’t have many friends. Except for Barsad who is more like a cool kind of dad, he only hangs out with John and Tim and mostly it’s about vigilante related stuff, even if John insists on movie-nights and stuff like that. Board games for heaven’s sake.   
So he eats his ice-cream and watches the acrobats. 

Tim’s breath hitches a bit as Grayson enters the arena. Jason gives him a quick look, but Tim is riveted by Grayson’s – something. Smile, figure, ass? Jason doesn’t know. But he has his suspicions about Tim’s preferences. Good thing he has John in his life, Jason thinks. At least he will have someone to talk to about the bees and the birds. He suppresses a grin at that thought.    
   
~+~  
“Wanna go over and say hi?” Jason asks. 

“Don’t patronize me! I’m not five anymore,” Tim answers sharply. 

Yep, a crush as Jason has ever seen one. “Was that the last time you saw him…perform?” Jason asks. He is sure Tim caught the small pause. 

“Yeah. He ruffled my hair,” Tim says quietly. 

It wouldn’t be a big deal for any other kid, but Tim is weird like that. Jason knows his parents aren’t home much and that affection, the physical kind doesn’t come easy for him. John is constantly trying to change that.   
Jason grabs Tim’s wrist on impulse, closes his fingers around the thin bone a bit too hard and then he pulls Tim to where Grayson is standing on his hands talking to the kids that have gathered there. He knows that Tim’s crush is pretty much a one-sided thing and that nothing will ever come of it, but it can’t harm him to talk to Grayson for a few minutes – if the freaking kids let them. 

“Hey Grayson!” Jason says. 

“What are you doing?” Tim hisses. 

Richard Grayson looks in their direction and smiles. It’s more of a grin really. Fucking carefree. Tim tugs at Jason’s hand, but Jason doesn’t let him get away. 

“I think you should say hi,” Jason answers and shoves Tim a bit in Grayson’s direction. 

“Hi,” Grayson says. 

“Hi,” Tim replies quietly. 

“My good deed for the day is done,” Jason says. “Going to get something to eat. Have fun kid!” 

And he dashes away before Tim can protest.   
   
~+~  
He wanders around aimlessly, takes a few pictures with his phone for Barsad, grabs a hotdog and prevents some punks from beating up a kid half their size.   
Second good deed of the day, he thinks as he sits down on a bench to enjoy his candy. 

“You went to the circus, without me,” Barsad says as Jason picks up his ringing phone. 

“I didn’t know I would go to the circus and I didn’t know you liked the circus,” Jason answers, leaning back and closing his eyes for a few seconds, enjoying the sun.  

“And you aren’t anywhere near Tim right now.” 

Freak, Jason thinks. “He is talking, hopefully, to the guy he has had a crush on for years.” 

There is a small pause as Barsad is thinking. Jason wonders about what. “Hmm...” he says. 

“That Grayson guy from the circus,” Jason supplies without being asked. 

“And what are you doing while he is talking to some stranger?” Barsad asks, but he’s only teasing. Jason can hear it in his voice. 

“Watching the pretty, pretty birds…” Jason laughs. “But don’t worry. I am keeping an eye on him. You’re keeping an eye on him right now and he can kick anyone’s ass.” 

“Except for yours,” Barsad says. 

“Yeah,” Jason replies. 

“Bring back cotton candy for me?” Barsad asks. 

“Sure.” 

“The white kind, if they have it,” Barsad adds. 

“Sure,” Jason replies and hangs up. So, he thinks that is Barsad being a normal parent. Calling instead of checking the tracker…or well calling and checking the tracker. Barsad’s a vigilante after all.   
He flirts with a cute blonde, buys the cotton candy for Barsad and makes his way back to where he left Tim. 

Tim is still there, the smaller kids aren’t. Grayson is talking with his hands, his eyes, his smiles, his whole fucking body. Wow, Jason thinks. The guy can’t sit for a minute. He’s such a crass opposite to Tim, who is all earnest smiles and faces and so freaking still. They seem to get along just fine. He is kinda sorry he has to interrupt. 

“B called,” Jason says as he approaches them. 

“Oh…Time to go home then?” Tim asks, but there is another question underneath. 

“He wanted to know why the hell we went without him and demanded we bring back candy.” He holds up the cotton candy. 

Tim smiles. “Okay…”

“We can stay a bit longer, but you know...” Jason shrugs. 

“Yeah,” Tim says. “I know.” 

Jason sits down on the grass and listens to them talk, throwing in his five cents from now and then.   
   
~+~  
When they make their way to the bus-station, Jason can fell Tim’s gaze on him. He turns to look at Tim. “What?” 

“Thanks.” 

“What for?” Jason asks. 

“For pushing me and leaving me there to talk to Dick.” 

“Dick? Really? That is what he wants to be called?” Jason asks. 

Tim nods and then bites his lip. “Yeah…”

“Spit it out,” Jason says, because it’s plain as day that Tim wants to say something. He needs to work on his poker face if he wants to be a vigilante one day. 

“I thought you were…you didn’t approve of people like me.” 

“What?” Jason asks. “What does that even mean? People like you?” 

“Who like boys…”

“What?” Jason feels like a broken record. He has no idea what Tim is going on about. 

“Because you always seem so uncomfortable around John and Bruce,” Tim states, looking up, meeting Jason’s eyes. 

Jason rubs the back of his neck. “Yeah, that’s because they make me uncomfortable.” 

“But me crushing on Dick doesn’t?” Tim asks. “That doesn't make sense.” 

“Not for you,” Jason answers a bit too sharply. 

He can see the realization on Tim’s face, but only because he’s been looking for it. “It’s Bruce. He makes you uncomfortable.” 

It’s more like men like Bruce, but he isn’t going to discuss his issues on the freaking pavement on the way to the bus station.   
“Wait, you thought I was homophobic?” 

“A bit, I guess,” Tim says. 

“Does that mean Bruce thinks that too?” Jason wonders out loud. 

“A bit, maybe?” Tim replies. 

“Well, shit,” Jason says. That would explain so much. 

“You didn't know?” Tim asks and he sounds really surprised by it. Like he maybe thought Jason is smarter than that. 

“You met that man, right? He is a freaking enigma.” Jason replies. 

“You never really cared to befriend Bruce,” Tim says quietly 

Well, no, Jason hasn't. He still isn't keen on it. “I don’t hate him, he just rubs me the wrong way. All his morals and shit. That's just not me.” 

“Because you’ve been raised by Mr Barsad?” Tim asks. 

Jason finds it kinda cute that Tim calls B, Mr Barsad. He nods. “Yeah, he was the first person who gave a damn about me, without trying to change who I am.” 

“You should maybe talk to Bruce. Make an effort?” Tim says. 

Jason wants to tell him that Bruce doesn't even try to understand Barsad's point, but to be honest, he doesn't know. Maybe Bruce has tried, but just can't cross that line – like John doesn't cross that line. But Jason suspects that he could. If push comes to shove.   
“Maybe,” Jason replies. “That's your bus,” he adds. 

“You're not coming back with me?” 

“Have cotton candy to deliver,” Jason answers, smiling. 

“Okay. See you at the manor?” 

“Sure,” he ruffles Tim's hair with his free hand and watches him get on the bus. He's going to make B check the tracker on Tim so they'll know he's arrived home safely.   
   
~+~  
“Your little brother has a crush,” someone says and Jason spins around, ready to kick ass. It's only that kid from the circus. He's balancing on the iron fence that separates the public park from the street. 

“Tim's not my brother,” Jason replies. “Don't sneak up on people.”  
Dick spins and then jumps down, landing gracefully in front of Jason. Jason feels a bit jealous over that much body control. And it looks so effortless on Dick too. Wet fucking vigilante dream, he thinks and bites his lip. 

“What's so funny?” Dick asks, falling easily into step beside Jason as Jason starts walking again. 

“Inside joke,” Jason says. 

“Hmm...”

“I'm a crazy person,” Jason grins. 

Dick grins back. Jason really wants to hate him a bit on principal, but it's hard. He seems like a nice guy.   
“People say that about me too.”

“I bet it could seem crazy what you do for a living.” 

“Maybe. But I love doing it. Could never do anything else,” Dick replies. 

“Why are you following me?” Jason asks. 

“You seem like an interesting person and I don't have much time to make friends,” Dick replies. 

It's refreshing, that straight forward honesty. It's so different from Barsad's brand of honesty.   
“I'm on my way home, but we should meet up tomorrow. You guys are staying until the end of the week right?” 

“Yeah,” Dick answers. 

Jason nods and gives Dick his number. Dick escorts him to his subway stop.


	6. Chapter 6

**~six~**  
“You gave him your number?” Tim asks. He’s really trying not to stare at Jason when he changes, but Jason doesn’t seem to mind being naked (nearly naked) with other boys his age. Or kids. Maybe because he knows he can take them any minute of any day. Tim wouldn’t be that easy to pin down to the mat, or maybe he would be. Because he kinda wants Jason to pin him down…yeah, not the time for that.  

“He has to make friends fast, what with him being a circus brat.” 

“He’s seventeen…I think,” Tim bites his lip. Stupid fucking habit. He needs to train himself out of it. 

Jason laughs. “God, kid not everyone we know is gay.” 

Tim nods. It’s true, but it also seems to Tim that the people who really matter in his life are. He has no idea what kind of gender Barsad likes. He’s never seen Barsad with anyone.   
“What about Mr Barsad?” he asks, because after the talk they had yesterday, he feels like he can ask more personal questions. 

Jason shrugs. “No idea. He seems rather asexual to me.” 

Which, Tim thinks, would explain why Barsad is the only person Jason really feels comfortable with. He’s seen them hug and lean into each other and he’s seen Jason cling to Barsad hard on the bike too.   
“Yeah,” Tim says. 

“Ready to go,” Jason says turning around. It always takes Tim’s breath away how he looks in his suit. The thing is practically hugging every curve and angle of his body. Nothing left to the imagination. “How do I look?” 

“Uhm…” 

“It's so fucking easy messing with you,” Jason says. “So in love with everything vigilante.” He shakes his head like he’s sad, but Tim can see his grin. 

“I’m ruined,” Tim replies, but it sounds a bit too breathless, a bit too true. 

“That’s probably why you have a crush on Grayson, or maybe you have a vigilante crush because you’ve had a crush on Grayson?” Jason muses. 

“Don’t call it a crush!” Tim says.   
Jason laughs again. Tim likes it when Jason laughs. And since he’s got the suit he seems more carefree. Maybe it’s the bike, or the grapple, or jumping from rooftops with Shadow, Tim thinks wistfully. 

“Is it true love then?” Jason asks and it doesn’t sound mocking at all. Tim bites his lip again. Too hard, he tastes blood.   
“Don’t do that,” Jason says gently, brushing a thumb over his lip. Tim hadn’t been fast enough to jerk away. The temptation to lean forward and lick or suck Jason’s thumb is unbearable. He takes a shaky breath instead. 

“Stop messing around,” John says and Tim’s head snaps in his direction. He leans away. Jason rubs the blood between his fingers. 

“Suck all the fun out of my life, why don’t you?” He says, but Tim thinks it lacks his usual lightness. 

John rolls his eyes at them. “Get on the bike, we’re heading out. Tim,” here he looks at Tim, “It’s all you tonight. Bruce is doing a charity event and since it’s Friday we would like you to stay longer. Or perhaps even the night?” 

“I’m going to call Mrs Filch right away,” Tim replies. 

“Thank you,” John says. 

“It’s no problem at all.” Tim replies and after a short pause, “Happy hunting.”   
Jason laughs.   
   
~+~  
It’s a quiet night for a Friday and Gotham. Jason’s back pretty soon, so is Bruce for that matter. He’s well known for his charity work – not as Bruce Wayne, even if some people give him the ‘don’t I know you from somewhere’ look. He looks different, he wears a different mask too now. He is another person entirely. 

“Shadow and Nightwing are doing the rounds, but said I could call it a night if I wanted to,” Jason says, taking off the helmet. 

“And you chose to call it an early night,” Bruce replies.   
Damn, Tim thinks. Bruce’s voice is devoid of all emotion, but that is what rubs Jason the wrong way. One of the things.  

“Yeah, so I can do something normal.” 

“You wanted this,” Bruce says. Matter of fact statement. 

“But I won’t sacrifice everything for this life,” Jason replies, taking off the mask. That is pretty much all he takes off with Bruce in the room. He crosses his arms over his chest and glares, or stares, or something at Bruce. “I’m not like you.” It comes out sharp and mean. 

Tim sees Bruce stiffen slightly. Well, damn, he thinks. He totally took that the wrong way. It’s one of Bruce’s faults that he reads into everything – sometimes way too much.   
“Bruce,” Tim says, but Bruce holds up his hand to silence him. 

“I know you’re not. You make it perfectly clear every opportunity you get.” 

Jason cocks his head and then he laughs. Tim bites his lip. He’s a bit worried here. Bruce can take Jason, but if he tries Jason will lose it completely. It’s Bruce body, Tim decides, it reminds Jason of the man who killed his mother. 

“I don’t care that you fuck John,” he says, still laughing. “Because that is what you think we’re talking about? Butting heads about? You think I hate you because you fuck men? And you don’t say anything because you think I am traumatized because that scumbag that killed my mother tried to rape me? So poor Jason, he can’t handle this… Screw you! Seriously. I don’t care about that. You can fuck John all you want. What pisses me off is your whole all too holy attitude,” he finishes. 

Tim is holding his breath. He had not known that the man had tried to rape Jason when he had been roughly Tim’s age. He had summarized from the files that he had abused Jason, beat him, but Tim hadn’t even considered rape. Shows how much he knows. How sheltered he has grown up. 

“So I don’t make you uncomfortable at all?” Bruce asks stepping closer. 

Jason holds his ground, but he also balls his hands to fists. “Just don’t,” he warns. 

“So you don’t have any issues?” Bruce carries on, still coming closer. 

“Didn’t say that,” Jason replies. “I will hurt you if you come closer.” His voice is steel and Bruce stops. They stare at each other for what feels like an eternity. 

“Maybe you should find someone to talk to-”

“Like you did after your parents were killed?” Jason cuts him off. 

Bruce takes a deep breath.   
Tim knows he wants to help, but he has to see that a shrink wouldn’t help Jason. Not now. Not anymore. “What he does now, that helps him,” he thinks and as Bruce’s gaze snaps to his, he realizes that he’s said it out loud. He straightens up. “It does.” 

Jason smiles at him. “It does help me. Like it helped you,” he says in Bruce’s direction. “And I know you’re worried I will cross the line, because Barsad did, but maybe I’ll surprise you? Who knows?” 

“But you don’t think it’s wrong what Barsad did.” 

“John doesn’t either and you aren’t on his case about it,” Jason shots back. 

“That’s because he’s a grown man,” Bruce replies. 

“Ah, you gave up on him,” Jason nods. “You should give up on me too. At least you have one good kid,” he adds with a side-glance at Tim. Tim ducks his head. “He lives by every fucking one of your words like they were the bible.” It’s embarrassingly true, Tim thinks. He soaks up Bruce’s knowledge like a sponge. “Your legacy will live on, but so will the League of Shadows,” Jason closes. 

Bruce nods.   
   
~+~  
Tim calls it an early night too, but he stays at the manor in the room that is his, practically, now. He feels hot under the covers. Watching Jason stand up to Bruce, to freaking Batman, had been hot. It still makes Tim’s breath hitch when he recalls it.   
Reckless fucking behaviour is totally a turn on for him.   
And tomorrow he’s going to hang out with Jason and Dick. He turns his head into the pillow and groans. Fuck. He really needs to keep it together. Jason might not have been freaked out about him liking boys, but it would sure strain their blooming friendship if he finds out that Tim has feelings for him. 

And thinking about Jason or Dick really doesn’t help right now. Thinking about Jason and Dick… Tim clenches his hands to fists and breathes. He knows it’s only natural to get aroused at his age, by pretty much everything, but he thinks he should draw the line here: Jerking off to his friends’ faces.   
He runs all the meditation techniques in his head he’s learned from Bruce and Barsad and falls asleep without touching himself. 

~+~  
Tim is a bit surprised to see Barsad behind the stove the next morning. He had thought Barsad would be at his own place, but since Jason had stayed over as well last night…he should have known. 

“I hear you made a new friend,” Barsad says without looking away from the pancakes he’s making.   
They don’t taste like the ones Mrs Filch makes, they don’t even look like the ones Mrs Filch makes. The look more like crepes, really, but are thicker. Barsad and Jason are eating them with sugar on top and nothing else. Tim prefers syrup or honey. 

“Yeah, we did.”

“His name is Dick?” Barsad asks. 

“You totally checked him out and his family and his pets,” Tim says sitting down at the kitchen table. 

“We did.” 

Tim can’t see Barsad’s smile, but it’s in his voice. “And he came up clean.” 

“He did,” Barsad replies. 

“Will you check out my girlfriends like that too?” Jason asks, scratching his stomach. He’s barefoot and really stealthy, but Tim had heard or felt his presence anyway. “Oh, pancakes.” He says, sitting down. “Pass the sugar, Tim.” 

Tim does.   
It doesn’t take long for John and Bruce to join them at the breakfast table. John has a new bite-mark peeking out of the collar of his shirt. Jason sees it too, but doesn’t comment.   
He hands John the sugar instead. John nods his thanks. He looks tired still, but also happy. That must be how it feels being in love and being able to show that love and be with the person you are in love with, Tim thinks. 

“Check this out,” Jason says grabbing a page of the newspaper. 

Barsad sits down next to him and shoves the bowl of strawberries in his direction. “From the farmer’s market.” 

Jason grabs one and makes a face. “This needs sugar.” 

Bruce sighs.   
This, Tim realizes as Jason pours sugar on the whole freaking bowl of strawberries with a shit-eating grin, is his family. 

“Jason!” Bruce says. 

“Oh, live a little. It won’t kill you,” Jason replies, pouring cream on the strawberries to make things worse – or better. 

John calmly takes a spoonful and pours the whole mess over his pancakes. “Delicious.” 

Jason beams.   
 


	7. Chapter 7

**~seven~**  
"You and Bruce seem to be on better terms lately," Barsad says.

They're grocery shopping. Of all places to have that conversation, Jason thinks. "Yeah, we cleared the air. There's probably video footage of that." Hell, they had done it in the freaking cave. There is footage of it, he’s sure.

“I’m glad,” Barsad says inspecting a cucumber and then putting it down again.

“That there is footage of my epic meltdown?”

Barsad looks at him. A bit concerned. “Did he do something?”

Jason shakes his head. Bruce didn’t do anything too creepy, for Bruce, he guesses. “He thinks I should see a shrink.”

“He’s concerned.”

“Tim thinks I am working through my issues just fine,” Jason says.

“You are. I am very proud of you,” Barsad replies matter of fact.

It still takes Jason by surprise how matter of fact Barsad is with his praise and his feelings, but it’s less uncomfortable for Jason to hear that than it used to be.  
“Thanks. Proud enough to get me ice-cream?” Barsad doesn’t quite roll his eyes. “We can put berries on top, so it’s like healthy and shit,” he adds and hears someone behind him snicker. He turns his head and winks at the girl, she smiles back at him. Lately a lot of girls have been smiling at him and giving him looks.

“Yes, proud enough to let you eat it with chocolate and caramel sauce.”

“Salty?”

“And self-made,” Barsad answers. “Go get the expensive salt.”  

“Yay!” Jason says and the girl laughs.  
   
~+~  
Jason is lying in the grass breathing heavily from all the running and climbing and shit they have been doing. It smells faintly of animals even here further away from the cages. Tim is talking a mile a minute and Dick is eating candy, his foot brushing against Jason’s nearly constantly. Like he wants to make sure Jason is still there. Jason is.

“Or we could go for a swim,” Jason hears himself say.

Tim looks at him. He can feel Tim’s burning gaze. “For a swim?”

“Yeah, you know, you get out of your clothes-”

Dick laughs and Jason slaps at him blindly. “Ow!” 

“Don’t even start, that wasn’t hard,” Jason says. “You get naked and into the water and you have fun. You can swim, right?” he asks, sitting up on his elbows to look at Tim.

“Yeah, but – we don’t have-”

“He did say naked,” Dick interrupts with a big smile on his face. It could nearly be called a grin.

“I don’t-”

“You’ve seen me naked plenty of times, so what’s the deal?” Jason cuts in.

“You haven’t!” Tim replies sharply.

“You can leave your t-shirt on… I’m not going to make you do anything,” Jason says.

Tim takes a deep breath. “I know. Sorry. Sometimes…”

“Yeah, we all have issues,” Jason nods.  

“Not sure I have issues,” Dick says.

“You live in a circus. You make friends you have to leave soon after. I am sure you have issues too,” Jason replies grinning.

“You are a horrible, horrible person,” Dick says and throws himself at Jason to tickle the living hell out of him. Jason lets him for a while, before he turns them over and pins him down. Dick is grinning up at him. “You have some pretty sweet moves,” he says.

“You have no idea,” Jason replies and something creeps into his voice, he has no idea what it is, but it makes Dick close his eyes and Tim take a sharp breath. “So? A Swim?”

“Yeah,” Dick answers grinning at him again. “Going to tell my mom, two strange boys are whisking me away to an old musty manor.”

“That sounds so romantic, Dick,” Jason replies.

“It’s my first time-” Jason slaps him again and gets up. Dick is laughing hard.  
   
~+~  
Both Jason and Tim have a key to the manor. Not to John’s private apartment within, but to the cave, the orphanage, and pretty much the rest of it. The manor has a pool, but Jason likes the pond in the wilder parts better. It’s more secluded, quitter too.

“Wow,” Dick says.

“Yeah,” Jason replies.

“And you live here?” Dick asks.

“No, actually, I live in the shady part of town with an older gentleman and Tim here lives with his housekeeper in a posh villa.”

Dick gives them a look. “Right…”

“It’s true,” Tim throws in, and then puts the blanket he had gotten from the manor on the ground, he also has juice, sandwiches, and towels. Unbelievable how organized that kid is. No wonder Bruce lets him coordinate a lot of shit, for and during missions.

Dick flops down onto the grass gracefully and stares up at the blue sky. It’s a perfect fucking day, Jason thinks.  
“So what are you doing here?”

“John, the guy who…well, lives here with his boyfriend, he’s friends with Jason’s…uhm.”

“Dad,” Jason supplies. He’s never said it out loud, but that is what they are, he and Barsad, are father and son.

“He’s not your birthfather,” Dick says.

“No, never knew that one. Barsad took me in after my mom died.”

“Barsad…where did I hear that name?” Dick muses.

“In a novel?” Tim asks.

“Ah, yeah, good old Dickens.”

Jason really shouldn’t be surprised that Dick is also smart and not only bendy. He can carry on a conversation with Tim after all.  
“So, you’re into musty books too?” Jason asks.

“Keeps the boredom at bay on the road.” Dick replies, getting up and starting to strip. “But like a normal boy, I also like comics.”

Jason catches Tim trying not to look and rolls his eyes. Dick is a freaking show-man. He likes it when people look and he knows Tim has a crush. What is Tim’s problem?  
“Get out of your clothes, baby,” Jason says in Tim’s direction. Tim gives him a look, but starts striping too.  
   
~+~  
“You need to stop messing with Tim,” Dick says. He lets the water carry him, his eyes are closed, but it seems he can sense where Jason is. He would be a great vigilante, Jason thinks again, but he’s glad Dick doesn’t have a trauma to make him into one.

“It’s fun,” Jason protests. “He’s so easily-”

“Awed by you?”

“Hmm?” Jason asks.

Dick turns in the water and swims closer. It’s strange, but Jason doesn’t feel at all like running away or lashing out. Dick’s proximity doesn’t freak him out, even if they are both naked. Maybe it’s because he knows he could over power Dick, maybe it’s because he knows Dick would never try to harm him. Dick is a genuinely nice guy. Rare fucking find these days. Especially in Gotham. But then Dick hadn’t been born and raised here.

“He looks up to you,” Dick says.

“Nah… he looks up to John,” Jason replies and to Batman, he adds in his head.

“He told me about John and Bruce,” Dick says. “He is awed by them too, yes, but he looks up to you.”

“Like he looks up to you. It’s not a secret he has a thing for you Grayson.”

“Does this bother you?” Dick asks, cocking his head slightly. His hair is a mess, plastered to his forehead, but his eyes are a very dark blue, that reminds him of John’s uniform in a certain light. His lips look wet and shiny, Jason notices. And soft and a bit like a girl’s.

“That he likes boys?” Jason asks back.

“Yeah,” Dick breathes and he’s inching closer to Jason. Small waves crashing against Jason’s chest with every movement of Dick’s body.

“It doesn’t,” Jason replies softly, Dick’s fingers graze his arm under water gently. It’s the only body contact they have.

“Good.”

“What are you doing?” Jason asks, because Dick is still inching closer and his knee is brushing against Jason’s now and then.  

“Messing with you,” Dick answers in a whisper and then he leans forward and Jason turns his head on instinct, so the (very soft and gentle) kiss lands on his cheek. His heart is racing, he exhales slowly, shakily. Dick doesn’t pull away, or touch him anywhere else. His lips feel soft against Jason’s skin. Jason can feel Dick’s smile against his cheek just before he pulls away again.

“Why did you do that?”

“I felt like it,” Dick replies.

“I feel sometimes like punching people in the face, I don’t actually do it!” Which is kind of a lie, but Dick doesn’t know that. “Tim likes you.”

“And I like Tim, but I like you more,” Dick replies shrugging.  
What a mess, Jason thinks. Good thing Tim isn’t here to hear that. Or see that. And that Dick will be gone again by the end of the week. Jason is sure Tim will keep in touch with him. He is also pretty sure Dick will want to keep in touch with Jason. Jason has given him his number after all. “Are you freaked out?” Dick asks.

Yes, he is. “I can handle a kiss.”

“Not sure about that,” Dick replies. “That wasn’t a real kiss. You turned away.” He points out. 

Jason has no idea if this is a dare or what, but he’s not going to jump on it. He’s been taught better than to rise to temptation – and this can’t even be called that. Because he isn’t tempted to feel Dick’s soft wet lips against his skin again. Not one fucking bit. He backs away further, because he’s just started shivering. It’s getting late anyway.

“I don’t like people messing with me,” Jason says over his shoulder as he gets out of the pond, grabbing a towel in the process. He wonders what is taking Tim so long to come back with the tea. Probably stopped to have a chat with the kitchen staff again. He towels his body dry and puts his clothes back on.

Tim rounds the corner just as Dick gets out of the water. He doesn’t stumble, but he pauses in his step for a second. Jason supposes that Dick, naked, wet and sun kissed is a sight. He has the sudden urge to rub the place where Dick kissed him, he stomps on it.

“Hot tea! Great, it’s getting a bit chilly,” Dick says.

Jason is pretty sure that was aimed at him. “Maybe you should put something on then?”  
Dick grabs a towel.

Tim sits on the blanket, puts the tray with the tea and cookies down and looks from Jason to Dick. “What did I miss?”

“Dick was messing with me,” Jason answers easily, grabbing a cookie.

“Well, now you know how that feels,” Tim replies.  
   
~+~  
Jason really tries to not think about the kiss, the almost kiss, something. Dick’s freaking lips on his skin. But he can’t help it. It felt so soft and gentle and nothing like he imagined a boy’s kiss would be like.

“You seem distracted,” Barsad observes.

Jason is kicking his foot against the free chair in their kitchen. “I am.”

“Want to talk about it?”

“No,” Jason says and then, “Yes?”

“You’re not sure?”

“It’s personal and I don’t think you’re the right man for the job, B.”

“Girls?” Barsad asks.

Jason shakes his head. “No.”

“Boys?”

Jason shakes his head again and then nods. “It’s not like with Bruce and John.” Jason can't even imagine wanting to pin Dick down, or letting Dick pin him down, loom over him like Bruce surely is doing with John. The thought makes him shudder. 

“Nothing is like the thing with Bruce and John,” Barsad replies. “Every relationship is different.”

“It's not about a relationship for fuck’s sake!” Jason says and gets up, so he can pace the small kitchen.

“Jason, what is it?”

“I'm fucked up, you know that, right?” Jason asks, looking at Barsad.

“You are not fucked up. Different sure, with issues, yes, but not fucked up, Jason.” His voice sounds matter of fact and a bit steely.

Jason smiles. “I’m not a homophobe, but I don’t get why John is with Bruce. I don’t get…I can’t even imagine things between them.” He runs a hand through his hair and then over his neck.

“You mean sex,” Barsad states.

“Yes, that too.” Jason’s mom had been a hooker. He had known that from a young age and he’s overheard her talking with her girlfriends about the men who pay for their company. And about the men they had been sleeping with because they had liked them. It had all seemed the same. Maybe his mom and her girlfriends had a certain type…but, well Jason has his beliefs about big men. And he doesn’t respect them, doesn’t fear them anymore. He despises them, that certain kind of men. He can’t help it. You live what you learn after all.

“And you don’t think I am the man for this job, because I don’t love anyone?” Barsad asks.

“I know you love people. I know you love…” he chokes on the word a bit, “me.”

“But I am not in love and lust.”

“Yes, that,” Jason says. “And I don’t know why I care that stupid Grayson tried to kiss me.”

“He tried?”

“I turned away,” Jason says.

“Why?”

“Because…I don’t know. I panicked? I didn’t want to be kissed. Tim likes him!” He glares at the wall. “Pick one, pick all, please try not to focus on the part where I admitted that I panicked a bit.”

Barsad nods. “It’s normal to be curious about-”

“I know, thank you Doctor Phil,” Jason interrupts. “He ambushed me.”

“Did he?” Barsad asks. He sounds skeptical.

“Okay… I don’t know what happened. He was all wet and warm and seducing me and the next thing I know his lips are on my skin.” Jason groans. “I don't...this is not.” He stops. “Why is this messing me up?”

“Because Dick is your friend and you only saw him as a friend, but now he changed everything because he tried to kiss you,” Barsad states.

“Yes!”

“And you don't want to kiss him back?” Barsad asks.

Jason shakes his head. He doesn't. He thinks he doesn't. It had never occurred to him before. “No,” he says firmly.

“Then you need to talk to him about it. Or you might lose a friend.”

“You mean I should let him down gently, right?” Jason asks.

“Yes, if that is what you want,” Barsad answers.

“It is,” Jason says. “You're not so bad at this, after all,” he adds.

“Thank you. I had a plan B.”

“Ice cream?” Jason asks with a grin.

“Yes, I heard it helps with boy-trouble,” Barsad answers, the mocking is all in his eyes. It's his 'Oh these silly Americans and their romantic comedies' look.

“I think I'm taking the ice-cream anyway,” Jason says.

“You know your way to the fridge,” Barsad replies.

Jason nods.


	8. Chapter 8

**~eight~**

“So this is how it feels like for you,” Dick says, sitting down next to Tim. 

“Yeah, pretty much,” Tim answers, because there is no need to lie to Dick about it. He and Dick are the same in this. Birds of a feather. 

“He's a freaking special boy, hmmm?” 

“You have no idea,” Tim says, but it comes out a bit chocked and like it hurt. Dick gives him a look. “But on the other hand, don't all people we're in love with seem special to us?” He really wants to lean on Dick, but he doesn't know if that's okay, so he doesn't. But Dick seems to sense his need for comfort and he places his arm around Tim and pulls him close, squeezing a bit. Tim exhales slowly. 

“Yeah, they are,” Dick replies. “We're pretty screwed.” 

“This doesn't happen often to you, does it?” 

“Being rejected?” Dick asks. “No, not really. I always win them over with my charming personality or the flexibility of my body.” 

Tim can hear the grin in Dick's voice. He feels really young all of a sudden. He hasn't even kissed anyone yet. 

“But it's not like I'm a sailor. With a boy or girl in every town, you know?” Dick adds. 

Tim nods, but honestly, he doesn't know. Right now he has to trust Dick on that one. “Girls, hmm?” he asks. 

“Why limit myself?” Dick replies. 

Yeah, Tim thinks, why. He is limiting himself the hell right now, but he just can’t help it.  
They stay like that for a while until Dick’s mom calls them for dinner.  
   
~+~  
Tim will miss Dick. He has known of course that there is no way Dick could stay in Gotham, but he had pushed it away, so he could enjoy the days they had.  
Jason had been a bit reserved the day after the kissing incident, but Dick had assured him it was fine.  
And Jason is an easy going guy for the most part. They’re friends. And if that is all that Jason can offer now, or ever, that is what Tim will take. He is sure the same is true for Dick. 

“We could play tag,” Dick says, grinning. 

They’re on the circus-grounds again, because it’s nice. Tim likes it here, it’s lively. So very different from his own home. That feels more like a museum sometimes. 

“Tag?” Jason asks, but he’s grinning too. “Rules?” 

“None, just, catch me if you can,” Dick replies. 

“No swinging from the trapeze,” Tim throws in. He doesn’t doubt that Jason could follow Dick up there, but they do need to keep a low profile. Even if sometimes Tim just wants a t-shirt that proclaims ‘Vigilante’ in big white letters. John would probably find it amusing, Bruce not so much. 

“You take all the fun out of it,” Dick pouts. 

Tim gives him his best ‘I am on to you’ stare. 

“Tim’s right, I would climb up there – and fall to my death,” Jason says. 

“We can use a net…”

“Yeah, how long do you think we will need to get it up? Precious fucking time we could be spending racing. And climbing and all the other shit we seem to do since we’ve known you,” Jason replies. 

“Fine!” Dick says, getting up in one fluent motion. Tim is fucking awed and he knows it shows on his face, but then why should he hide his admiration? Jason knows, Dick knows, and neither of them have given him shit for it.  

“Sixty second from now?” 

“Sure,” Dick says and starts running. 

“You should run too,” Jason says. “I’m coming for you both,” he grins and it looks beautiful and predatory. Tim suppresses a shiver, gets up, and starts running.  
   
~+~  
Tim hasn’t had so much fun in…forever. Since kindergarten he thinks. He is sweaty and dirty and right now lying on the ground again in the shade of a big tree. Sand and sawdust under his fingertips. Jason and Dick are warm presences on both his sides. He closes his eyes and breathes the moment in. He wants to remember every little detail of this. The smell, the sound, the feeling of Dick’s arm brushing against his. 

“We should get ice-cream,” Jason says, way too close to Tim’s ear. He is being quiet like he wants to savour this moment too. 

“We should,” Tim replies. 

“In a minute,” Dick says. “This is really, really nice,” he yawns, inches a bit closer and cuddles into Tim’s side. Tim’s fingers itch to grab Jason’s hand and squeeze, but he doesn’t. It would be stupid. He just listens to the boys breathing softly until he falls asleep.  
   
~+~  
Dick hugs him tight and kisses the top of his head, and then hugs him again. “I will miss you,” he says. “I will write you every day.” 

“You say that now, but soon enough we will be forgotten…like road-kill,” Jason grins. 

Dick makes a face. “You’re really fucking morbid sometimes, Jay,” Dick replies. 

Jason makes a face at him in return. Jason, Tim has learned, doesn’t like pet-names much. Tim has his suspicions about why that is, but he doesn’t think he will ever ask Jason about it. Dick is just the type to give people pet names, people he likes, people he’s in love with.  
“It’s part of my charm. You obviously dig it.” 

Dick smiles, his brilliant smile, but his eyes are soft. “I do,” he says and lets go of Tim, so he can hug Jason goodbye. It’s a very manly hug, nothing like the one Dick had given him. Tim gets it, Dick is just careful like that. And he can read body language very well. 

“Try not to get yourself killed,” Jason says, patting him on the back. 

“I’ve been doing this pretty much my whole life, Jason. I’ll be fine.”  
Jason nods and Dick lets go of him too. Dick waves once to Barsad who had driven them here and is now waiting by the car. Barsad waves back. 

“Don’t be a stranger Grayson,” Jason replies. 

“I won’t. I will send you pictures from the road and funny videos I find on YouTube.” 

“Dick!” Someone calls, that is not Dick’s mom and he turns. 

“Have to go,” he hugs Tim once more. 

“Take care,” Tim says. 

“You too.” 

And then he lets go and dashes off. 

Jason and Tim watch him until he disappears in the car and then they walk back to Barsad. 

“Seems like a nice boy,” Barsad remarks. 

“He is okay for someone who ambushes vigilantes naked,” Jason grins. 

Barsad doesn’t quite roll his eyes. “You want to grab something to eat before we meet John?” Barsad asks. 

“Yeah,” Tim says. He is feeling hungry and since it’s Saturday, he’s going to spend half the night monitoring while Bruce is working on the Joker case. Bruce has made himself scarce over the last few days, he is obsessing and Tim knows John is a bit worried. On the other hand, John has his own case he is obsessing over. So it’s pretty much only Shadow and Red Hood on the streets. They do a great job, Tim thinks. And Shadow has always been feared more than Nightwing. Might be the whole not talking thing he has going on. It reminds Tim of Batman. 

“Let’s go to that Hungarian place,” Jason throws in. “I like their desserts.” 

“Sure,” Barsad replies easily.  
   
~+~  
When they arrive at the cave Bruce and John are having an argument. It’s not very loud, but it’s tense as hell. 

“What is going on?” Barsad asks. Tim wanders over to the consoles and sits down. Jason stays close to Barsad. 

“I have a lead on the Joker,” Bruce says.

“You can’t go,” Barsad replies. 

“That is what I told him, too,” John says.  

“You don’t need me here-”

“You aren’t fit enough to pursue him, you nearly died the last time,” Barsad states. His voice is matter of fact. It’s the one you can hardly argue with. Tim knows how much Bruce wants to suit up and do it himself, but Batman is dead and he has to stay dead. 

“You should go then,” Bruce replies, surprising pretty much everyone. 

“What about John?” Barsad asks. 

“He has a lead on Doctor Crane,” Bruce says. 

“We need to follow these leads, these are dangerous criminals and they have been running free for far too long now. God only knows what they were doing in that time. They are both very disturbed and creative.” 

It’s a fine line between genius and madness, Tim thinks. 

“Let me look at the file,” Barsad says. 

Bruce nods. 

Tim catches Jason’s gaze and holds it. They haven’t been working on the Joker case as they had wanted to. Dick had been a distraction, but Tim can’t say he’s sorry about that. He thinks they deserved to have a few happy summer-days. And Dick sure as hell made the last week an exciting one. 

Jason might regret it, just a bit. Tim knows he wants to prove himself, but he’s only sixteen and still has time to grow into his skin and vigilante persona. Tim thinks he will be a great heir to Barsad and John.


	9. Chapter 9

**~nine~**  
“What do you mean I have to stay at the manor?” Jason asks, crossing his arms over his chest. 

Barsad is packing a small suitcase. A larger one with his suit and weapons will be delivered by Wayne Enterprises at his hotel. “I don’t want you to be alone,” Barsad answers. 

“But you think it’s a good idea to put me in one building with Bruce?” He wants to know. “And besides, why can’t I come with?” 

“Because someone needs to be here.” 

Damn, this is a very good reason. With John gone as well to follow up on Crane, he is the only cape in town. Because Bruce doesn’t suit up, ever. Tim thinks it’s because he might be tempted to keep the suit on. To get back in the game. Actively. 

“But-”

“And I don’t want to have to worry about you while I am looking for a madman who nearly destroyed Batman, Jason,” Barsad cuts him off. He turns from his case and looks at Jason. “You will be safer here.”   
Jason nods. He knows this. But it still stings a bit that he just isn’t good enough yet. “When Bruce faced the Joker he had been a vigilante for some time, and he had been older than you. Jason. Give yourself time to grow,” Barsad adds, because he is just that good in reading Jason. 

Jason sags. “Okay, fine. Compelling arguments, but why do I have to live at the manor?” Because Jason doesn’t think that is a good idea and it’s not like Bruce will cook him meals and shit. Besides he can take care of himself. He had done it before Barsad showed up and gave a damn. 

“So Bruce can have an eye on you. He will patch you up and make you go to bed at a reasonable hour.” Barsad smiles. 

“And he will train me into the ground,” Jason replies. 

“You know your limits.” 

“Not sure he knows them. He lets Tim monitor until we come back from patrol for god’s sake!” 

“If Tim isn’t comfortable with it, he should say something,” Barsad replies. 

Jason gives him a look. “Right, because that kid isn’t messed up beyond repair when it comes to Batman.”

“I will talk with Tim and Bruce before my flight.” 

“Thank you.” 

“You will still stay at the manor. At least, I know you will be feed properly there,” Barsad says. 

“Fine.” 

“Start packing then. I think I will be back in a few days, but you can never know for sure with these things.” 

“Fine,” Jason repeats. 

~+~  
“And now I’m stuck at the manor with Bruce,” Jason complains. 

Tim gives him a look like he’s crazy for complaining. But Tim worships the ground Bruce walks on or something. He really isn’t the right person to complain to about this. “I’m sixteen. I can take care of myself.” 

“Mr Barsad worries. That’s what dads do.” 

Not Tim’s dad, Jason knows. Tim’s parents are never home. He’s alone in that house with the housekeeper. “You should at least stay the weekend,” Jason says. 

“What?” Tim asks. 

“You should come over after school and spend the weekend at the manor with me and Bruce. We might glare less at each other if there’s someone else there too.” 

“I’ll need to tell Mrs Filch,” Tim says. 

“You do that,” Jason replies. He isn’t worried about her saying no. She is working for Tim, basically and Tim is a good boy. The role model for good boys. Great at school, always says please and thank you and never ever raises his voice in public. High society breed. 

“It shouldn’t be a problem. I spent a night at the manor before here and there.” 

“I know. I am not worried.”

~+~  
Living with Bruce is pretty much like Jason had thought it would be. Training in the evenings, silent dinners before patrol. He’s glad he gets along with the kids from the orphanage better now. At least his afternoons are filled with conversations about comics and fun.   
And the food gets even better when Alfred takes over the kitchen. Jason isn’t sure what exactly Alfred’s position is now, he knows he used to be Wayne’s butler/parent/partner in crime before they had a fallout. He still obviously cares and Wayne does too. Really fucking complicated relationship.

He hops onto a chair and watches Alfred make pastries in one corner of the kitchen. It’s late and the usually staff had already gone home. He misses hanging out with Barsad in front of the TV. And he so isn’t going to train even more. He’s done for today. There are still three hours of free time before patrol. 

“Master Jason,” Alfred says. 

“Alfred,” Jason replies. “What are you making?” 

“Petit fours,” Alfred replies. 

“The small, girly looking stuff?” Jason says.

“Master Tim likes them,” Alfred answers. 

“He’s grown up with that stuff. Of course he would like them.” 

“They’re quite delicious,” Alfred assures him. 

Jason knows that, he had some while he was hanging out with Tim the last time. Barsad’s cooking and baking is more hands on, homier, simple. Jason likes that. Alfred’s looks like art.       
“What did Wayne like when he was a kid?” Jason asks. 

“Master Bruce always liked chocolate. All kinds of it, actually.” There is a smile in Alfred’s voice. He loves Wayne like Barsad loves Jason. Unconditionally. Why else would he have taken all that crap from Wayne?

“You made some of these covered in chocolate too?” Jason asks. 

“Of course. They don’t look so girly either, all dark and brooding,” he answers.   
It startles a laugh out of Jason.   
“You miss Master Barsad. Don’t you?” he asks. 

“Bruce is no fun. He doesn’t even watch movies,” Jason shrugs. 

“He does from time to time with Master John,” Alfred replies. 

It makes Jason’s eyes snap to the back of his head. Some part of his brain knows that they do more than hunt down scum and fuck, but somehow he never really thought about Bruce’s and John’s relationship. Hasn’t let himself think about it. He doesn’t want to think about it now either, with him being alone with Bruce in the closed off part of the manor. At least Alfred is still here. 

“Do you need help decorating that stuff?” He asks. 

“Help is always more than welcome, Master Jason,” Alfred answers. 

Jason hops down from the chair and goes to wash his hands. “Teach me the art of pastry making, oh wise one,” he says. 

Alfred smiles. 

~+~  
Alfred really makes living at the manor so much more bearable. He’s a buffer between Bruce and Jason. 

“How is it going?” Barsad asks. Due to the background noises Jason figures he’s sitting in a café, close to a street, but still far enough away to have some privacy. 

“How I expected. Bruce is his charming self and I am bored to death,” Jason answers. 

“You sound like a whiny teenager,” Barsad observes. 

“I am a whiny teenage, who also can kick ass.” 

Barsad laughs. Jason lights a cigarette. He knows Bruce hates it that he smokes, so he doesn’t in the manor, but the garden is free game. He takes a deep drag and exhales.   
“You don’t make it easy for him.” 

“I’m smoking outside. Can’t you hear the fucking birds?” Jason replies. “You still didn’t answer my question, B.” 

“Slow,” Barsad says. “It’s going slow. I am not sure the leads Bruce has are correct.” 

“Come home then,” Jason says. 

“I’ll stay just a few more days. Please ask Tim if he can look at the files with a fresh pair of eyes.” 

“Sure, the little freak delights in these kind of things.” 

“It always sounds like an endearment when you call him that,” Barsad points out. 

“Because it is,” Jason admits. Jason likes Tim. And he is one of the few people roughly his age with whom he can talk vigilante shit. It’s not like there is a facebook group for underage vigilantes. 

“Keep me posted and try to not make Bruce mad.” 

“But it’s so much fun to rile him up – and it keeps his mind away from dangerous shit John might be doing now.” 

“You’re a smart boy.” 

“I know. It’s a gift,” Jason says flippantly. 

Barsad laughs and Jason soaks every second of it up before Barsad says his goodbyes and hangs up.   
He finishes his cigarette and stays in the garden. He writes Dick an e-mail and then shuts off his phone. Tim can always reach them through the Batline. 

~+~  
“What do you mean he isn’t gone?” Jason asks in a hushed tone. He has the urge to turn around and make sure they are alone, because that is how paranoid Bruce has made him over the last few days. 

Tim gives him a look. “I mean that he's still in Gotham.” 

“You mean Batman made a mistake in sending B away?” 

Tim bites his lip. Big fucking tell. “Bruce wouldn't make such a mistake. Not with the Joker.” 

“Son of a bitch!” Jason says. “He sent Barsad away so he wouldn't be in the way-”

“He wanted you to go with Mr Barsad, but John and Mr Barsad put their foot down.” 

Jason hadn't known that. “Son of a bitch,” he repeats. “He lied to B and to John-”

“Not really? I mean to John. Not really. John's case is the real deal.”

“Well, maybe he feels guilty because he fucks John,” Jason says waving it away.

“I think John is the one-”

“Not in the mood. Not now and not ever. And I don't even want to know how you would know that shit,” Jason cuts in. 

Tim blushes. “Uhm... So are we calling Mr Barsad?” 

“Do you know where the Joker is?” 

“It's not in the files, but it doesn't mean-”

“Are there other files on the Batcomputer? Files inside the files, behind the files, whatever. I'm not good with that shit. You are. You cracked his password once before.”

“Yes,” Tim admits. 

“You can find out where the Joker is, or where Bruce thinks he will be?” 

“I think so,” Tim says a bit hesitantly. “I don't like where this is going. We should call Mr Barsad.” 

“And tell him what? That we think Bruce fucked him over so he can go after the Joker?” 

“Yeah?” 

“How well that will go over, you think?” 

“Mr Barsad will believe us, he will believe you,” Tim insists. 

“I know he will. I don't lie to him as a rule-”

“Isn't this lying?” Tim says sharply. 

“No, it's keeping our suspicions to ourselves until we have a bit more than that. Barsad should have figured this out. Why didn't he figure this out?” 

“John would have, because he and Bruce are close, but Mr Barsad trusts Bruce to be professional. They aren't friends, Jason.” 

Jason nods. It's true Bruce and B aren't friends, they are more like colleagues. The only things they have in common are The League and John. And they only agree on the fact that John is awesome and a wonderful human being. 

“Still.”

“And it's a really good and compelling file.” 

“But you saw that something was wrong with his conclusions.” 

Tim ducks his head. “Yeah...”

“You don't trust him completely, do you?” 

“He is a tricky man. I believe in what he believes, but it doesn't make me blind to his faults, Jason. I think he needs someone like that.” 

“That's why he has John,” Jason says. 

“And because they are obviously in love,” Tim empathizes. 

“Yeah, yeah. He didn't think you would crack that.”

“Because I'm a kid,” Tim says. “To him and really everybody else.”

“True, it doesn't help that you are also tiny.” Jason teases. 

“I can kick your ass,” Tim warns. 

“We should see about that soon. Now back to the case, because if he's going, I am going-”

“We should call Mr Barsad right away, or John.” 

“No way in hell will I tell John and he is dealing with the Crane case anyway. B, it is, but only after we got the secret files on that thing. Deal?” 

“Yeah,” Tim says and starts hacking. 

~+~  
“Is it just me or is it suspicions that the Joker is apparently planning something on the same night Bruce is leaving for a charity thing?” 

“It's not only you,” Tim answers. “It is suspicious. The timing is just too good. And why didn't he tell anybody about it?” 

“Because this shit is personal. That is why. I think Bruce recognizes something in the Joker that is just too close to home, you know?” 

Tim nods. “Could be.”

“So when he goes, I’m going-”

“He can track you down, Jason. He will know.” 

“Fuck!” Jason says and then grins. “Yeah, I will just remove the Bat-tracker.” 

“That's stupid! And dangerous!” 

“Don't get your panties in a twist. I will take this with me.” He holds up the mp3 player he got all those years ago. The bug is still the same and only B can track that thing down and Jason, and now he will hand over the code to Tim, so Tim can track him down. “I trust you won't use it just to check up on me randomly?” 

“This is work, Jason! I am a professional.” He answers, scribbling the code down. 

“Good.” 

“Can we call Mr Barsad now?” Tim asks. 

“Yes, but I doubt he will be here in time to prevent Bruce from going after the Joker.” 

“I know, but I will feel better when at least one adult knows, one that acts like one too.”

“Yeah,” Jason admits. It's always good to have backup and there is no one Jason trusts more than B.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter of the main-story arch. There are five short stories/extras. Three from Dick's pov that deal with the aftermath of this chapter and 2 random scenes from this story arch.  
> The third instalment of this story is being written right now.

**~ten~**  
Tim doesn’t like this. He knows Mr Barsad is on his way back to Gotham, but he also knows that even with a private jet ready to take him wherever he wants, when he wants, there’s no way he’ll make it back in time.

“Jason’s went after him,” he says, because he thinks that Mr Barsad should know that.

“I figured he would,” Mr Barsad replies. There is a strain in his voice. Suppressed anger. Probably at Bruce. Tim can understand.

“He ditched the Bat-tracker too,” Tim says. He needs someone else to know these things. He feels too young all of a sudden to be doing this alone. Tim’s read all the files on the Joker, even the medical ones, the Arkham patient files they shouldn’t even have. The Joker is dangerous and Tim isn’t sure he is really as crazy as he likes people to think. One thing is for sure, he loves destruction. He loves to cause pain. In a big showy fashion, but also on a small scale. Some things are personal for the Joker. Batman is very personal for the Joker.

“Of course he did,” Barsad replies and swears in a language Tim doesn’t understand. “I can still track him.”

“Yes, he took the mp3 player with him, because no one except for you, and I can track that one. No one else even knows it’s there.”

“He isn’t completely stupid then,” Barsad says.

“He only wants to help. And Bruce isn’t in any shape to take the Joker on. He needs help.”

“Call Gordon,” Barsad says.

“Okay.”

“Keep an eye on him and keep contact, Tim.”

“I will,” Tim replies.

Barsad hangs up as he boards the jet.

Tim feels utterly alone.  
   
~+~  
He tries to reach Bruce over the Batcom, and then he tries to track him down via the tracker in his watch and the Batsuit. The tracker in the watch is up in John’s apartment, the one in the Batsuit doesn’t respond. He wants to scream.

“Robin to Red Hood!” He barks.

“Jesus, down boy. I’m still here. Wayne is making the rounds. Guess so he’ll have an alibi,” Jason replies. “But I guess he will be done soon. Debating if I should follow him or go ahead and meet him there.”

Come back, Tim thinks, but he knows that there is no chance at all of that happening. Jason has his teeth deep into this one. “Follow him-”

“He’ll see me. He’s better at this game than I am, Robin.” Jason says and after a pause. “You sneaky little bastard. You wanted him to see me, so he could ditch me or blow this whole thing. Nice one, Robin.” And there is real appreciation in his tone. “Going to the R-point now. Red Hood out.”

Tim bites his lip, he isn’t sure he’s happy about Jason finding out his plan, or not. He settles on not after a minute. And then he tries to reach Bruce again. The last effort is his phone, but that one goes straight to voice-mail. He has probably left that at home too.  
“Damn,” Tim mutters. What a clusterfuck.  
   
~+~  
Tim isn’t one to get paranoid, but being alone in the cave, monitoring Jason’s progress makes his skin itch. Jason is flying and running. He had left the bike to be able to hide better in the shadows.  
And he has plenty of time to get to the R-Point before Bruce.  
Tim’s hacked the cameras at the museum where the charity event is. So he can monitor Bruce as well. The bigger part of his attention is of course on Jason, because Jason is the one in danger.  
Well, maybe not right now as he’s making jokes that are meant to ease the tension Tim’s feeling, but in general he’s the one who is in danger. Out on the streets closing in on what Bruce thinks is the Joker’s hide-out.  
And of course it’s at the outskirts of town, the shady part where no sane person would hang out after dark.

“It’s where I grew up,” Jason says. “I now this part of town like my fucking backyard.” There is a small pause. “You worry too much. I will be fine. I will help Batman bring down the Joker, or I will be yelled at for interfering. What else could happen, really?” Jason asks. His voice is hushed, but that is because he’s nearing the R-point.

“You will wait for Bruce, right?”

“Yes, Robin, I will wait for the Bat. I won’t rush in like a fool. I was trained better than that,” there is slight impatience in Jason’s voice. “Keep me posted on the Bat. It’s freezing here and it’s starting to rain.”

Tim can hear the light drops getting stronger, hitting harder. That’s how good the equipment is they are working with.  
“Sure. Keep the link open, Robin out.” He says and closes his eyes briefly. He can hear Jason breathe and the rain getting harder.

He tries Bruce’s phone again and then the Batline, but Bruce doesn’t pick up.  
   
~+~  
“Is he even going to show up?” Jason mutters.

Over the comm-link his voice sounds very close. “We don’t know that. Batman thinks he will, because this is his base of operations.”

“I saw a few goons with crates of stuff,” Jason replies.

“Stuff?”

“Didn’t get a good look, but if you want to know-”

“Jason!” Tim yells and it echoes in the cave. He sees the small dot that is Jason on his screen moving and he knows Jason is creeping closer to the crates to take a look.

“Looks like drugs,” Jason says. “Not gonna blow up the stuff, but taking a sample back with me,” Jason whispers and then he’s moving again to his hiding place.

Tim keeps his breathing even. “Stay put for God’s sake.”

“Shouldn’t it be for Batman’s sake? As you are totally praying every night to him…?” Jason asks. Tim can hear the grin in his voice.

“I’m not-”

“And look after mommy and daddy and Mrs Filch and punish that bully Kevin, if you find the time, Batman…” Jason cuts in.

Tim feels himself colour and he’s glad for the first time that night that he is alone. “I-”

“I wonder, did you have wet dreams about him too?” Jason teases. And then Tim hears other voices and something like a grunt.

“Red Hood come in!”

“Fuck,” Jason says: his voice is heavy and he sounds like he’s in pain.

“What do we have here?” A mean male voice asks and then Tim hears another grunt. 

“A little vigilante? Hmm…” and that voice Tim knows. It’s the cooing that gives him away, that certain quality. Tim’s blood freezes in his veins.

“Robin to Red Hood,” he tries again.

“You’re not like my Batman…” the Joker says. “You look like you should be in bed, little boy.”

“Screw you,” Jason spits out and Tim exhales slowly. At least he’s still alive. Tim tries the fucking Batline again. And Mr Barsad’s phone even if he knows Barsad’s jet is still 30 minutes away.

“And daddy didn’t teach you any manners, did he?” The Joker replies. “Bad boys like you need to be punished. I think…” he adds. 

Tim can hear something dragging over pavement or cement – he can’t hear the rain anymore, so they seem to be inside now. The small dot that is Jason on the screen doesn’t move, hasn’t moved in the last few minutes. They’re inside then, Tim’s brain supplies. That’s…he doesn’t know if that is good or not. 

“A spanking is in order,” the Joker finishes. And then there are groans and moans of pain, and the horrible sound something heavy makes when it breaks bones. Tim listens and records it, even if he doesn’t want to. And he’s still trying to reach Bruce’s phone.

“What is it, you know I am-”

“Don’t bullshit me!” Tim says sharply. “Jason followed your leads. He is with the Joker right now. Get there now. Now, Bruce!” Tim can hear the steel in his voice, the anger. He doesn’t hear the panic, but it’s probably still there.

“On my way, Batman out!”

He listens to the Joker’s monologue and to Jason’s grunts of pain, and Tim hopes that Bruce will get there soon. Bruce’s tracker is still offline. The waiting makes him stir crazy.

“Bruce is on his way to Jason,” Tim says as Barsad picks up on the first ring. “The Joker found him. He…I don’ know what they’re doing-” his voice breaks. “It sounds bad. Hold on, Batman's on the other line,” he says, dropping the call. 

“Batman to Robin, the police are on their way, also paramedics…did you call Gordon?”

“Who else could I have called? You didn’t pick up your fucking phone!” Tim yells. He’s losing it.

“This place is a mess, look what you did, little boy? Now I have to clean it out…oh, what is this? You like music…” The Joker says and then something falls to the ground, making a metallic sound and a second later Jason’s dot disappears from Tim’s screen.

Tim stares at the Batcomputer like it betrayed him.  
   
~+~  
“Batman to Robin…” Bruce says. Tim stares at the screen. “Batman to Robin!” He tries again. “Damnit Tim!”

“I’m here. Did you find him?” Tim asks, his voice is barely there.

“Yes.”

“Is he alive?” Tim makes himself ask.

“He’s breathing,” Bruce replies. “I’m going to hand him over to Gordon now-”

“What?”

“I can’t be seen here, he can’t be seen as Red Hood either-”

Tim balls his hands to fists. “Understood, Robin out.”  
   
~+~  
Tim is a mess when he finally makes it to the hospital. He had woken up Alfred to drive him.

Gordon recognizes him and lets him through. “You know the young man then?” Gordon asks gently.

“Yes…yes, we’re friends.”

“He was found beaten, bloody and naked- No ID.”

“His name is Jason Todd. He…we’re friends.”

“What about his parents?” Gordon asks.

“His mom is – I don’t know. His dad is on a plane back here. He has been away on a business trip,” Tim supplies. “How bad is it?” He turns to look at Gordon then.

“Bad,” Gordon admits. “He’s still in surgery. We don’t know what he did there, but there were drugs in-”

“He doesn’t do drugs! He doesn’t-” Tim cuts himself off. “I’m going to call his dad now.”

“Timothy, we have some more questions for you,” Gordon says.

“Commissioner Gordon,” Alfred says stepping in. 

“You can talk to my lawyer,” Tim replies sharply. Gordon is a good man and he cares, but Tim doesn’t have time for this. He needs to call Mr Barsad and let him know which hospital Jason is in, so he can ask the doctors how Jason is really doing. What he needs, he realizes is a laptop, so he can hack the medical records himself.  
He leaves Alfred to deal with Gordon and goes outside to make a few calls.  
   
~+~  
Barsad seems fine. He doesn’t look too murderous.

“Mr Barsad,” Gordon says. “Your son was found naked and beaten nearly to death in a very bad part of town. I understand that you…were away when this happened.”

“On a business trip in Europe,” Barsad replies smoothly.

“Do you know why your son was mixed up in this?”

“I-” Barsad closes his eyes briefly. “I don’t know, but I don’t like what you’re trying to imply here. My son, Jason, is a good kid. He doesn’t take drugs, he doesn’t sell drugs…I guess it was a case of wrong time, wrong place. He is rather curious.”

Gordon nods. “Yes, but that doesn’t-”

“I want to see my son now, Commissioner. I really don’t care for your questions.” And he just leaves Gordon standing there too. Tim follows Mr Barsad without being told to.

“I’m sorry-” Tim starts.

“It’s not your fault. He left Jason there naked!” Barsad balls his hands to fists.

“I hacked the medical records, if you want to look at them.” Jason’s in a coma, they don’t know when he will wake up. Nearly every single bone in his body has been broken. His organs are damaged, but what worries the doctors the most is the hits he took to his head. But he is still alive, Tim thinks and he’s fiercely glad for that. As long as he lives there is still hope that he will recover.

“Yes, thank you. Mail them to me please.” He nods at the nurse once and keeps standing in front of the room they’re keeping Jason in. No one is allowed to visit him. Bruce hasn’t shown up yet. Tim grabs Mr Barsad’s hand on impulse and Barsad squeezes it gently, doesn’t let go. They stare at Jason’s still body in silence.


	11. Chapter 11

**EXTRA I**

Dick hasn’t heard from Jason in weeks. And it’s not uncommon for Jason to be busy or just not be in the mood to answer Dick’s e-mails or calls, but Dick always wears him down eventually. He wonders how he pissed Jason off this time.  
Dick grabs his phone and goes outside so he can talk in private. Jason doesn't pick up, so he tries Tim instead. 

“Dick…” Tim says. He sounds…odd.

Dick wonders what time it is in Gotham now. He really should have checked that before he had called. “Hey, so you’re up. Sorry if I woke you? But I haven’t heard from Jason in a while and was wondering if I pissed him off again and then I realized that I didn’t hear from you either in a quite a while and…” he trails off.   
Tim makes a noise that is nearly a sob.   
“Are you oaky?” Dick asks.

“No,” Tim answers.

“Tim-”

“Jason’s in the hospital, Dick. They don’t know if he’s going to wake up.”

“What?” Dick asks, leaning against the nearest tree. “What happened?”

“He was ambushed and-”

“I’ve seen what he can do. He can take three guys double his size. There’s no way he would lose a fight against a few street-punks.”

“They weren’t street-punks and the fight was hardly fair, Dick.”

“Tim, what happened to Jason?” Dick asks again.  
There is silence on the other end of the line like Tim is debating what he wants to tell, what he should tell. If Dick can stomach it. For fuck’s sake! “Tell me!”

“He was captured and beaten nearly to death with a crowbar, Dick! Are you feeling better knowing this? Because I don’t feel better at all.”

“Jesus, why would someone do that?” Dick wonders out loud, but the pieces are starting to come together. The way Jason moves and the things he can do and all the other odd stuff. How there was always something familiar about him…like he’s seen it before.

“Not someone. The Joker.” Tim says.

“Jesus!” Dick repeats. He’s heard about the Joker, read up on him too. Why would…why would, he takes a deep breath. “Tim, is he…is Jason?”

“Yes,” Tim answers the unasked question.

Holly fuck, Dick thinks. Jason is a vigilante. And Tim is probably his sidekick or a vigilante in training and…Dick should have known. “I’m taking the first flight to Gotham.”

“What? Dick, that’s crazy, there is nothing you can do here.”

“I’m his friend too. I should be there-”

“What about the circus?”

“It’s winter Tim. There aren’t any shows planned.”

“Dick-”

“You’re falling apart aren’t you?” Dick asks gently and is rewarded with another soft sob.

“I’m fine.”

“Hell you are. They’re hunting the Joker down, aren’t they?” Dick asks. 

“Yes,” Tim says. There is something very complicated in his voice. No fourteen year old should sound like that, Dick thinks.

“I’m coming to Gotham. You should pick me up and offer me a place to stay, Tim,” Dick says.  

Tim sighs, but Dick thinks he sounds relieved. “We have a guest room you can use, Dick.”

“Thank you. I will text you my flight details.”

“Thank you Dick,” Tim says and hangs up. 

Dick stares at his phone for a few endless minutes before he dashes off to tell his mom he’s flying to Gotham because his summer-crush is lying in the hospital. She’ll see right through him, he knows. Summer-crush, my ass, she’ll say and she will be right about it.

Dick likes people and he likes to connect with people, but he has never kept in touch before. Not like this. He knows it’s different with Jason and Tim. And now he knows even why it’s different, it’s because they are different. Crazy, reckless boys. It seems that’s Dick’s type.


	12. Chapter 12

**EXTRA II**

Tim looks small standing beside his driver. It must be his driver, Dick thinks, because it’s not Mr Barsad. Dick’s seen that man and now he wonders how he hadn’t noticed the way he moved. Maybe Mr Barsad tones it down when he’s in public. He wonders if Mr Barsad will like the gift Dick got for him. It’s only a small thing, but…  
The driver holds up a sign with his name. Dick grins at Tim.

“Really?” he asks, grabbing Tim and pressing him against his chest. The driver gives him a look.   
He’s probably the bodyguard too. Dick’s read up on Tim. His name has been mentioned in several articles. No wonder Tim had sought out freaking Nightwing and Shadow.

“He insisted,” Tim’s answer is muffled against his chest. Dick wishes he could feel Tim’s breath, but since it’s winter, their clothes prevent such luxuries.

The bodyguard makes an amused noise.

“You’re such a liar, little bird,” Dick says.

Tim looks up at him, a calculating look in his eyes. “You did your homework…”

Dick shrugs. “Seemed like a good idea.”

“You want to go to the hospital first?” Tim asks, stepping out of the embrace.

“Yes,” Dick answers.  
   
~+~  
Hospitals had always depressed Dick. And this is no different. It’s probably even worse, because he cares for Jason beyond any reason.  
Mr Barsad looks like he hadn’t slept in days, but he gets up and shakes Dick’s hand, even smiles a bit.

“Richard,” he says. “Glad you came.”

Dick nods, he has the urge to rub his neck and tell Mr Barsad to call him Dick, but he doesn’t. From the way Mr Barsad looks at him, Dick is sure that he knows Dick had put the moves on Jason…he had totally tried to seduce Shadow’s son.  
“I came as soon as I heard,” Dick says.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t inform you earlier of his…accident,” Mr Barsad replies. There is suppressed anger in his voice. Dick figures he would be angry too if Jason was his son. He is angry too.   
Deep down, where he usually doesn’t feel much of anything.

“It’s okay. It’s not like I’m family or…” he trails of.

Barsad squeezes Jason’s still hand and says. “I’m going to get a coffee and something to eat. Would you like anything?”

“Coffee would be nice,” Dick replies. “Milk, two sugars,” he adds.

Mr Barsad nods again, letting go of Jason’s hand. 

“I’ll leave you alone for a bit, okay, Dick?” Tim asks gently.

Dick nods. “Yeah. Thanks.”

“No problem,” Tim replies and then Dick’s alone with Jason.

“Always pictured this a bit differently in my head, you know?” Dick says softly. He takes Jason’s hand in his, it feels warm, and he watches his face for something, anything. “You still look pretty good.” He kisses Jason’s knuckles and then backs off, because what the hell is he doing? He can’t just take liberties with Jason’s body like that. “Sorry…”

He has no idea what he will do now. His first impulse was of course to come here, but it’s not like Dick is a doctor. He can’t help Jason and Dick knows Jason gets the best care money can buy. You pretty much have to have money to be a vigilante.  
He had come here, because he had needed to see Jason. And now that he is here and sees Jason, still bandaged up and looking like he’s sleeping, except for all the bruises…he balls his hands to fists. This is not right. Jason shouldn’t be here. He…but what does Dick know of Gotham? He’s only visited a few times with the circus. He doesn’t live here, has never stayed for long, never strayed either. Gotham was just another metropolis to Dick – with the addition of mysterious vigilantes. But then Starling city has that Hood guy. It’s not as uncommon as it used to be when his parents were kids.

“So, you’re not only gorgeous you fight crime as well, hmmm?” Dick muses, unclenching his hands and running a finger over Jason’s unbruised cheek.  
Someone makes a noise behind him and Dick turns around, snatching his hand away. It’s not Mr Barsad or Tim. It’s someone else. Dick has no idea what to say. Not many people can sneak up on him. He needs to be aware of his surroundings when he’s performing and it’s become a habit.

“Hi, I’m John,” the man says.

“Dick,” Dick replies taking the man’s hand.  

“Tim mentioned you would come,” there is something in his voice. A cautious curiosity.

“Jason and I are friends,” Dick says and knows exactly how that sounds. He wonders if John has heard him. Most likely. He would be embarrassed, but Dick isn’t embarrassed for loving/liking/carrying about people on principle.

“Yes; Tim mentioned that too,” John replies, leaning casually against the wall. Dick knows he’s Nightwing. It’s the way he moves. The way he carries his body.

“Look,” Dick says, looking around, to make sure the door is closed and that they are alone. “I get that me knowing about Jason and Mr Barsad and you. That it wasn’t what you planned-”

“Tim figured it out on his own,” John cuts in. He sounds fond.

“He’s smart like that,” Dick agrees. “I know this messes with you and the already messy situation, okay, I know? But he is my friend and I care about him, and I need to do something,” Dick finishes, looking at John and suddenly he knows exactly what he wants to do.

“You being here helps,” John says gently.

“I can’t do anything for Jason here-”

“No, it helps Tim,” John cuts in.

Oh, Dick thinks. Of course. Of course Tim would be a mess. Tim is in love with Jason. Tim’s shared all they are with Jason. He’s seen Jason as he has been first brought in. He’s seen the worst. But Tim always seems so tough. Dick knows no fourteen year old should be, but then Tim is special and his kidnapping has changed his path. Helping Tim is partly why he’s here. He cares for Tim, too.  
“Do they know when he will wake up?” Dick asks. Tim had said they don’t know if, but maybe something has changed.

“No,” John replies.

“What did happen to him?”

“He was beaten with a crowbar and left for dead,” John answers gently.

Dick wants to ask whose brilliant idea it had been to let Jason be a vigilante in the first place, but that would hardly be fair. Dick doesn’t know enough about Jason, Mr Barsad, and how they work, to judge. His family, his life can hardly be described as normal either.

“The police don’t know who it was, do they?” Dick asks.

“No. I am not happy about Tim telling you this, Dick,” John says.

“Figured that much,” Dick shrugs, he wonders why Tim had told him in the first place. He could have lied. Maybe he should have lied to keep the secret safe.

“But it’s still good you’re here, Dick,” John says.

“Thanks.”  
   
~+~  
“Why did you tell me?” Dick asks. He’s sitting on the big bed in the guest room cross-legged, Tim opposite him, devouring a tuna-sandwich. He’s already met Mrs Filch and was told that   
Tim’s parents are overseas. “Cairo,” Mrs Filch had said, “Judging by the last postcard.” Tim’s parents aren’t around much.

Tim shrugs, playing with a carrot-stick. “I don’t know. I don’t like lying to my friends. I don’t have many.”

“Hhmmm.”

“I’m not like you, Dick. People just like you. They find me weird.”

Dick laughs. “I’m a circus brat. Just one step better than a carnival freak, Tim.”

Tim looks at him. Something sharp in his eyes. “You are amazing.”

“So are you,” Dick replies. “At least in my opinion.” He snatches the carrot-stick from Tim’s fingers and eats that too.

“Thanks.”

“You’re welcome,” he replies, grabbing another cookie. The food is fantastic. “Tell me how you became Robin.”

“Aren’t you too old for bedtime stories?” Tim teases gently.

“What are horror movies other than bedtime stories for grown-ups?” Dick replies, settling down in the pillows. He nudges Tim’s knee with his bare toes. “Come on. Tell me a story, little bird.”

“Fine,” Tim replies. “A not so long time ago a bad man named Johnny…”

Dick grins and takes another cookie.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this Extra isn't written by me, obviously, but I think Icalynn did a great job capturing Dick's restlessness and it inspired an AU in which Bruce is in love with Dick's parents (that is actually the summary I will go with...\o/), that you will be hopefully be able to read soon.

**[Extra III](http://archiveofourown.org/works/879607/chapters/1692106) **


	14. Chapter 14

**Extra IV**  
 _Set during chapter 6._

John throws the files on the coffee table and his head back. He closes his eyes and just breathes for a second. He can feel Bruce’s gaze on him.

But he also knows that Bruce’s attention is divided between him and the Joker case he is working on. Lately, all they have been doing is sitting around in silence and working on their cases. Sometimes John even suspects that Bruce would rather be alone than have him in the same room. The only break from this monotony is when he’s on patrol, but that doesn’t happen that often anymore either, since John has let Barsad take over. He and Jason are a great team out there. Tim doesn’t need much more training either, at least not for the monitoring duties John allows him. He isn’t sure he wants Tim to be able to kill someone with his hands in 150 different ways. He isn’t sure he wants for Tim to get his own suit and cowl, but in the end John knows it’s not his call.

“I’m going to bed,” John says, opening his eyes.

“Okay,” Bruce replies.  
John bites his lip. They haven’t had sex since the breakout. John feels restless and a bit horny and Bruce is hot, even brooding like this. “What is it John?” Bruce asks, but he doesn’t look up from the case and patient files.

“Nothing,” John answers and gets up. He’s going to take a shower first.  
   
~+~  
Maybe it’s because John doesn’t go out on patrol anymore. When he had come back high on fighting crime and adrenaline it had been so easy to pin Bruce down, kiss him, get on his knees for him, to drag him upstairs so they could fuck their brains out and fall asleep in seconds.  
Now the dynamics have changed and John has no idea how to tell Bruce that he needs to be close, that he, even when they are working on cases, still needs to have sex, wants to have sex. That their lives aren’t on hold just because the Joker has managed to break out of Arkham.  
He runs his hands over his body slowly, enjoying the feeling of slippery soap and warm water. Jerking off to thoughts about Bruce isn’t the same as being with Bruce, letting Bruce touch and kiss him, but as Bruce is too busy being Batman (who apparently doesn’t need anything, not even sleep), it’ll have to do.  
John comes embarrassingly fast in his own hand and he closes his eyes as the afterglow of the orgasm fades too quickly. He washes his hair, brushes his teeth, and switches the water off.  
   
~+~  
Once he’s in bed, he feels restless again. He’s still horny he realizes. Arousal and desire are humming under his skin and he knows he won’t be able to sleep like this. Bruce is still brooding over files and records in the living room. He will probably be there for hours.  
John has enough time to make this last. To tease himself slowly and build up to it, maybe let himself hover on the edge for a while.  
He misses Bruce, he misses Bruce’s hands on his body, Bruce’s deep voice in his ear and Bruce’s lips against his own.  
John moans as he imagines Bruce’s mouth on him, closes his eyes, bites his lip to keep the sounds in he wants so desperately to let out. Bruce is working and he doesn’t want to be interrupted…  
His eyes fly open when a hand strokes gently over his leg and up. 

“John…” Bruce says in that deep voice that means he’s really turned on. He has probably been watching for a minute or two.

“Voyeur,” John replies breathlessly.

“You could’ve said something.”

“You looked busy-”

Bruce’s hand tightens around John’s leg and he leans down and closer to John. “You look gorgeous. What were you thinking about?”

“You,” John says. He’s stopped stroking his cock and is waiting for Bruce to do…something. Anything.

“I was pretty sure about that, John, but what specifically?”

“Your mouth-”

“On your dick?” Bruce interrupts.

“That too, but, Bruce, we haven’t kissed in _days_ ,” John stresses, licking his lips.

Bruce looks startled for a moment and then he leans in and kisses John and doesn’t stop kissing John: his lips, his neck, his collarbone, his chest, his hipbones, and his cock. John moans again. He had been on the edge when Bruce had made his presence known and he’s sure he could come from Bruce’s butterfly kisses to the head of his cock, but he wants to feel Bruce inside him.  

“I know you’ve come in the shower, I didn’t think you’d want to-”

“Wasn’t enough, too quick, too unsatisfying,” John replies between harsh intakes of breath.

Bruce’s fingers brush his entrance. “You want to-?”

“Yes,” John grates out. “Yes, I want to.”

And because Bruce is Bruce he doesn’t ask again, doesn’t even ask how John wants him to fuck him. He just grabs the lube and starts preparing John.  
Bruce thrusts in hard and fast giving John barely time to adjust before he does it again. John’s fingers are clawing at Bruce’s back; he’s meeting Bruce thrust for thrust.    
They will both have reminders of this night for days after, John smiles and Bruce kisses him again.  
 


	15. Chapter 15

**Extra V**  
 _set between chapter five and six_

“Got your cotton candy,” Jason says, putting it down on the table and flopping onto a chair.

“Thank you,” Barsad replies. He likes cotton candy and the white, unflavoured, untainted kind is the best in his opinion. “You went to the circus with Tim?”

“He has a crush on that acrobat kid, Grayson.”

“You mentioned it,” Barsad says. He knows Tim also has a crush on Jason. Might even be in love with Jason, but Jason doesn’t see Tim as a potential lover. It must be hard on Tim sometimes.

“He’s pretty cool.”

“Tim or Grayson?”

Jason grins. “Both. Grayson would be Batman’s fucking wet dream.”

Barsad gives him a look. “Jason…”

“Oh, no I don’t mean it that way. I know he and John are in love or whatever. No, I just meant that Grayson has the perfect body control. I bet Bruce would love him on the spot. That boy is pretty bendy.”

“You like him then?” Barsad asks, unwrapping his cotton candy.

“He seems okay and I don’t think he’s gonna be a bad influence on Tim. Or try anything for that matter.”

“Jason,” Barsad replies, “Tim could break this boy’s hand before he even has the chance to try anything.”

“Yeah, I know. But he _won’t_ ,” Jason stresses.

And Barsad knows how much that means to Jason. The simple fact that Richard Grayson would never use Tim’s crush, his need, his love, any of these things to hurt Tim or to make himself feel better.

Jason steals a piece of cotton candy, eats it, and licks his fingers. There's a fluent, casual eroticism to him sometimes Barsad observes. If he had wanted to, he could have anyone. Boys, girls. They would all fall far him, find him intriguing. If Jason hadn’t been trained and careful, and well, Jason, it could be dangerous.  
Because at times, Barsad is sure, Jason isn’t even aware he is seducing. Poor Tim, he thinks again.

“So, what’s for dinner?” He asks.

“Didn’t you just come back from the circus? I am sure you ate an elephant while there.”

“They don’t actually serve them, you know?” Jason grins.

Barsad smiles at him. “I made leftover salad,” Barsad replies. When Jason had been younger it had been the only way to get him to eat his vegetables. Usually, he had only eaten cucumbers. Barsad suspects because they had tasted fresh and Jason likes that and the crisp texture.

“I don’t get why it’s called leftover salad when it’s a real dish,” Jason says.

“Because it’s usually made from leftovers,” Barsad replies. “My mother used to make it from leftover antipasti.”

“Oh,” Jason says. “Makes sense. Your mom was a good cook?”

“Yes,” Barsad answers and doesn’t offer anything more. They don’t talk about their other families much.  

“And you learned how to cook from her?” Jason asks.

“Yes,” Barsad says and then looks at Jason. “Do you want to learn how to cook?” Jason usually helps cutting the meat or vegetables, but he doesn’t do more.

“Could be handy,” Jason says.

Barsad realises that this is Jason’s way to keep Barsad’s family traditions and recipes alive. Like he’s keeping the teachings of the League alive.  
“You can use any leftover antipasti, really and add some fresh vegetables like cucumber, tomatoes and pepper.”

“Okay,” Jason says, getting up and joining Barsad at the kitchen counter.

“You can cut the feta cheese,” Barsad says.

“We had that the day before yesterday…Thought you gave it to John,” Jason says.

“Stored it away. I know you secretly like the leftover salad,” Barsad replies.

“I do,” Jason admits.

He’s more honest with his feelings now, even expresses them more often. Barsad is really proud of the man he’s becoming.  
“We can make baklava on Friday,” Barsad says.

“Yeah, we should,” Jason replies with a smile as he starts cutting the feta.  

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [War Games: Extras](https://archiveofourown.org/works/879607) by [Icalynn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icalynn/pseuds/Icalynn)




End file.
